Do you accept?
by chepot
Summary: so kyo will find out yuki and tohru's secret...what will happen next?chapter 19 up!
1. Clandestine

**"FRUITS BASKET"**

Hi I'm CHEPOT … you know… the author of this fanfic. I am new here. So if ever possible, please take it easy on me…. I have never passed any of my works until now… and this is a really great opportunity to share with you some of my ideas… I hope you like it… enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket… but I do like it a lot … so if you've got a problem with that, you are welcome to call me names and insult me but don't expect that I won't insult you back … but please don't sue me… I only have a few stuff in my possession and I bet that if I sell all of them, they won't be able to buy even a loaf of bread from the local bakery. -- (Have pity on me, I have been a victim of fiscal crisis that our country is currently facing)

Author's note: This story took place after Akito's death. And the Soumas are all living peacefully. Please correct me if I have any factual mistakes about the story cause I have only seen the series and I have never read the manga… so I had no idea what happened next after episode 26… I'll be expecting reviews soon… thanks. And about the grammar… I'm really not that good so please do correct my mistakes… I'd love it if you will criticize me… and oh yeah… this is actually my first fanfic here … so it's really not that good… forgive me if it sucks…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER 1: CLANDESTINE 

After Akito's death, the Souma Juunishi's had experienced peace at last.

CHEPOT: (sticking her tongue out) sorry for all those Akito fans out there.... I really want him dead.

It was another day in Shigure's house. Ever since Akito's death, which was 8 months ago, Shigure's house, has served as everyone's pit stop to see their hime-sama, Tohru. Momiji and Haru stay there every once in a while to avoid the long journey from their home to school. While Ayame just drops by for the occasional annoyance that he provides for his dear brother, Yuki. Hatori also makes an excuse for his check ups to see if everything is fine around Shigure's household.

It's a hazy Thursday morning, and Momiji is more than eager to convince Tohru to take a bath with him while Kyo is still asleep. He has always loved to be with Tohru cause she makes him feel unique and appreciated. But he never quite got the idea why he and Tohru can't bathe together.

"Let's go take a bath Tohru!" Momiji screamed gleefully at Tohru who's walking towards the bath.

But Kyo is always there to stop Momiji's childhood fantasy.

"Not in a million years you little runt!" Kyo shouted while twitching his knuckles on Momiji's temples.

Momiji cried in pain while Tohru, who seemed to be in deep thought, just watched the two fight.

"Uhhhh"... Yuki groaned lazily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What's with all the noise..."? Yuki sees Kyo hurting Momiji "oh...so it's you... the stupid cat ...stop trying to bathe with Honda san!..."He said as he threw something at the poor cat's face.

Kyo burned in anger at his eternal rival "YOU INCOMPETENT MOUSE! I AM NOT PLANNING TO TAKE A BATH WITH HER! WHY WOULD I?!"

Shigure, carrying his mischievous smile, snuck his head out of the other room "Poor Tohru.... Kyo doesn't think you're sexy enough to bathe with...but don't worry Tohru-honey...I'm still willing to bathe with you..." Shigure said with a kissy face.

"PERVERT!" Yuki and Kyo's battle cry echoed all over the house

"HUH?" Haru woke up from his room upstairs...

The next scene:

Shigure lying unconscious on the tatami floor while Yuki, Momiji and Kyo are sitting at the table waiting for their turn in the bathroom.

CHEPOT: (CRY poor Shigure.... but that was really perverted.... isn't he cute when he's like that?

"Aaaahh... but I want to bathe with Tohru!" Momiji pouted and cried as he clinged onto Yuki.

"You know you can't do that Momiji...." Yuki responded with a brotherly tone.

"Besides ... she's a g-g-girl..."Kyo added with a grunt

Momiji smiled at Kyo and said "Then Kyo.... will you bathe with me!" he shouted gleefully at the obviously irritated cat.

Kyo's face darkened and...."Omae wo Kuruso!!!!"(I'll kill you in English) Kyo rubbed his knuckles against Momiji temples, which made the poor bunny boy cry.

Haru entered the room and looked around...."Why is he unconscious?" he said while pointing to the poor (and cute) unconscious gure-san.

"He was being a dirty old man again," Momiji answered with a smiling happy face.

"You did this?" Haru sat beside Yuki and Momiji.

Kyo grunted in response.

"He's such a dirty old man" Yuki smirked at Shigure's lifeless body.

After getting ready, everyone ate breakfast and started off for school....

"Ittekimasu!" everyone said before leaving the house...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Intermission: after everyone left the set, CHEPOT ran to Shigure

CHEPOT: (shaking the unconscious Shigure) gure-sama! Please say something! Say anything! Please tell me you're not dead! ...NOOOOOOOO!

Gure: arf! Arf!

CHEPOT: huh? Eeeek! Dog!!!! I'm allergic to dogs!!!!! (Runs screaming to a wall)(FAINT)

So who's unconscious now?

End of intermission

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The group continued on their way to school...

"Haru...do you have extra credit reports due today?" Momiji asked

"No" Haru simply replied while brushing his hair aside

Kyo interrupted "looks like cow is smarter than the dim-witted bunny wabbit"

Momiji pouted at Kyo for saying such a mean thing and turned to Yuki for defense against Kyo's offensive insult.

"Look who's talking …baka-neko" Yuki proceeded ahead of the others

The boys continued to argue while Tohru drowned in her thought...absentmindedly slammed straight into a light post....

"**BLAG!"** there was red...white.... blue and stars!

"E-he-he-he" Tohru's swirling vision faded into a pitch black.

Moments later, Tohru woke up in the clinic where she was surrounded by her friends.

"Oh Tohru! My poor baby!" Arisa immediately cuddled Tohru who's half awake…

"Whu- what happened?" Tohru asked with a big question mark above her head…

Yuki sat beside her and worriedly said, "You ran into a light post and fainted"

"WHY AREN"T YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO WHERE YOU WERE GOING?!!!" Kyo couldn't hold his temper and shouted at Tohru…

"Don't you dare talk to Tohru like that or I'll. … Bleeeeeep " …. Hana-chan appeared from Kyo's back releasing electric waves…

Kyo shivered slightly and "Y-You don't s-scare me…"

"Yeah right and you're not shivering either" Arisa commented while pointing at Kyo's shivering legs

"WHY YOU" Kyo fumed in anger "DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!"

Arisa took out her almighty metal pole and threatened the poor cat "Do you want me to do it Hana-chan?"

And with that Arisa, Hana-chan and Kyo started a bout

CHEPOT: street fighter theme playing in the background ROUND ONE! FIGHT!

While the three misfits are fighting, Yuki turned to Tohru who seems to be lost in deep thought.

"Is there a problem Honda-san?" Yuki asked Tohru with great traces of worry in his eyes.

Tohru looked at Yuki and said "ca-can I talk to you. …After class?"

Yuki, still puzzled, agreed to her request and both agreed to meet after school.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I know this is not much but I promise that the next chapter will be quite interesting. (Cross fingers) 


	2. The reason

Disclaimer: (SIGH) do I have to do this every time? Okay... here it goes… I don't own fruits basket cause if I did then, I would be filthy rich and I won't be scrubbing my own bathroom …I'd hire somebody else to do it for me! HA-HA! Oh yeah … and please don't sue me… I'm still broke (and I won't scrub your bathroom either! I'm already half dead doing mine.). Thanks for trying to understand my miserable life. -- CURSE YOU POVERTY!!!! 

**Author's note: **HI! Here I am again… I hope that you liked my first chapter. This one's a little bit more …well… I dunno… depends upon your POV… but to me it's actually interesting. I think I'm starting to really like Kyo-kun… he makes a cute cat. You'll know what I mean…just read it to find out okay. Oh yeah… I also added a little something here. Tohru and Yuki are going out for quite a while and in order to restrain Kyo from transforming into the moo-moo (it means monster in my language) form and destroying the whole city, they kept it a secret from everyone.

CHAPTER 2: THE REASON 

Yuki is in one of those council meetings; one he wished he was never part of. He is frequently checking his watch for the time. "Honda san might be outside …waiting…" He keeps reiterating to himself as he had promised his russet –haired girl friend that they would meet outside the school gates after school. And without a doubt, if this continues, he will be running late.

"Why is this meeting taking so long?" Yuki thought to himself as he watched the other members of the council beat each other's head off on a school topic; he could care less about, in a meeting that should've been done an hour ago. It was never like Yuki to make a girl wait for him. "What if she leaves? … What if she gets mad? …What if she-" He wouldn't want it to start now. NO! Not with his own Tohru! His thoughts were cut off by the earsplitting shouts of the other council members in the meeting.

"We should develop a new chart plan for the next field day! The old one just won't do!" said the one on his right.

"The old one is just fine the way it is!" one bawled while expressing his irate hatred towards the other.

Yuki is getting frustrated with all the nonsense that these squabbling buffoons are talking about. He just can't take it anymore. "Honda san is waiting for me!" He have to stop this nonsense immediately…" That's it!" and with that, he stood up and said

"Why don't you both use the old and the new one? It wouldn't be such a hassle then!" Yuki stormed out of the room leaving the other members with big question marks on their heads.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Intermission

After Yuki left, CHEPOT enters the room with Shigure wearing costumes… black tights and capes that fluttered in the breeze made by a humungous electric fan beside them. And oh yeah…buckets with eyeholes on their heads….

Shigure: HHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello everyone!

CHEPOT: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello!

Council member: huh? And who the heck are you?

Shigure: to protect the world from devastation!

CHEPOT: to unite all peoples within our nation

Shigure: to denounce the evils of truth and love

CHEPOT: to extend our reach to the stars above!

Shigure: Gure!

CHEPOT: CHEPOT!

Both: team bucket blasting off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!

CHEPOT: c'mon Kyo-kun! It's your cue!

Kyo: why do I have to do this?! It's embarrassing!

Shigure: you'll do it or no dinner.

Kyo: okay …okay…(sigh) meow that's right… HAPPY NOW? GRRRR!

And with that Kyo left angrily while subconsciously cursing everything and everyone he sees along the way.

( (Author's note) CHEPOT: I dunno where I got this idea but I just felt that the story needed it. But sometimes I could be wrong. So if you think it's stupid, tell me.)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tohru is standing outside the school gates waiting for Yuki… who's five minutes late

"Is he coming?" Tohru wondered. She was left alone outside the school gates. Momiji and Haru left almost and hour ago and while both Arisa and Hana Chan left just moments ago. They insisted on keeping her company but she kindly declined their offer. She knew that she needed to be alone with Yuki to tell him.

A few seconds later, Tohru felt nauseous. She knew what would happen next so she ran to the nearest tree and started to vomit.

"I never thought that this was hard." Tohru said while wiping her mouth with her handkerchief.

After making sure she's able to stand on her feet again, she went back to where she was standing and saw Yuki standing there.

Yuki immediately spotted her from afar. He didn't waste another minute to approached her and say sorry for being late.

"I'm sorry Honda-san. I was in a meeting and it took a little longer than expected to finish" Yuki said while examining Tohru's feature.

Tohru smiled at him and said, "That's alright Souma kun. It's a responsibility that you have to face."

Tohru looked sick and this made Yuki a little worried. "You don't look so good Honda san. Do you want to rest in bed?" he said after seeing his Tohru, with pale skin and with an unhealthy twinge in her face that is unnoticeable to the naked eye except for the people who are used to being around her. And Yuki was definitely one of them. (A/N: DUH! She lives in their house…and not to mention that fact that she collapsed in front of him for quite a lot of times.)

Tohru looked at Yuki with eager eyes and said "Souma kun… this is really important." With that, Tohru began to lead the way. She was determined to tell him what was bothering her for the past few days and this cannot wait 'til tomorrow. It was something that she cannot contain anymore.

Yuki understood that Tohru means to tell him something very significant that it goes beyond her own health. But he never set aside the fact that she never was a good listener when it comes to her own physical condition. Her body is so very susceptible to diseases that she can easily catch fever without noticing and collapse in the middle of the road. And by following her around, that would mean that he is liable to carry her home when she does collapse. (A/N: which is hard considering the fact that he turns to a mouse when he get squabbled… but then a again… he could call his minion mice to help him carry her… but that's just groze…)

"Okay… but we have to make this quick. Then you will go straight to bed." Yuki said while he followed Tohru.

The two spent most of the time walking and not talking. They passed by almost all of the establishments in town until there were none to see. He was assuming that they'd discourse inside a coffee shop or somewhere where they can eat and talk but it seems that Tohru was planning on something different.

Tohru took Yuki to the over view cliff, where they can both see the view of the whole conurbation. Both sat on a bench facing the whole view. Yuki licked his ice cream, which he bought along the way with Tohru. Yuki thought that this might make her feel a little cooler and hopefully, a little better.

It was almost twilight and both have been silent for quite a while.

Tohru stood up and walked towards the rails in front of them. She leaned on them and faced Yuki who just stared at her with great admiration for her beautiful gleaming eyes that seemed to sparkle. She smiled and spoke "Do you hate sunsets?"

"Huh? " was all that Yuki could say. He expected something more from Tohru than just a plain question about the sunset.

"Souma kun… do you remember that special day? The one-day in every 6 years … when all the Souma Juunishis is freed from the curse…" Tohru continued.

Yuki had the feeling that he knew where this was going but he is hopeful that it will not meander the way he thinks the scene would. This importunate feeling in his heart just keeps on infuriate him every now and then; like a pesky fly in the hot afternoon.

"That was a month ago…" Yuki commented.

Tohru gently smiled at Yuki. "It was a the best day in my life. I get to hold everyone without worrying that they'd turn into the Juunishi animals… and I spent the whole day hugging them. "

"Please don't remind me," Yuki simply uttered while raising his palm as a sign of displeasure

Tohru giggled at Yuki's words. "And you were furious about it too…"

"You should put in mind that a man don't want to see his girlfriend hugging other guys and it's not an excuse if they're family or not." Yuki said; slightly irritated

( (AUTHOR'S NOTE) CHEPOT: …isn't that sweet…Yuki…jealous… I wish I were Tohru)

"It was also our first monthsary…ne?" Tohru continued.

Yuki followed "It was the best gift for our monthsary… "

Tohru frowned in disappointment. "Yes…"sniff" it was…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay! I'll end this chapter right here…just to keep you hanging… I hope you'd wait for my next chapter… I promise I won't bore you to death… it' won't also be a long wait…. It's just that I have so many things to do and so little time… so please bear with me. But please don't forget to review my work for typo or grammatical as well as factual errors. I am bound to make many mistakes in the future. At least that was what that really expensive fortuneteller told me. And I think this fanfic is not an exception…(lousy fortune teller… wasted my 50 bucks for her! You know what? I think she's right. I made the big mistake when I paid her to tell me something so SENSELESS!!!! ) But enough about me … you already know that my life is miserable… so please review…. And you're also welcome to rant about your life. I like to listen to people who're less fortunate than I am makes me feel better inside… it's nice to think that there are people with worse fate than mine…. But hey! Don't think that I'm a bad person… I just want to get away from my problems for a while.


	3. can you keep a secret?

Disclaimer: no I dun' own FB we all know that so please threatening to sue me

A/N: sorry for the long wait. My PC went loco and my cute and handsome technician didn't come to the rescue. I have to type this in an internet café / PC rental shop. It was a hassle being distracted by all the cute males and somewhat annoying females in the shop so; I only get to do this part of the story sorry I know this isn't much of what you expected cause

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER III: CAN YOU KEEP A SECRET?**

"No it wasn't!" Tohru frowned in disappointment

"Are you alright?" Yuki moved towards her

"Remember what we did that night?"

Those very words struck him like an on switch that triggered a momentary scene of flashbacks and still pictures that went past by his eyes swiftly. His glowing amethyst eyes are stained with fear. He knew where this was going. A simple night of pleasure … he never thought that he'd ever hear of it again. Not in this situation. His beating heart palpitated like it never did before. Will this conversation lead to where he's thinking it would? He lost all ability to speak. He knew he wasn't ready.

"Sohma-kun…. You're going to be a father" Tohru muttered softly

The wind blew past the two lovers on the overview plane. There was an unfathomable silence.

"We're going to keep it right?" Tohru raised the most critical question

Yuki can't speak. He wanted to but he can't. He doesn't know what to say. He himself can't answer the question. It's too fast…too sudden…too good to be true. He slowly turned his head toward his russet haired girlfriend and uttered "I-I dunno what to say" and smiled

Seeing Yuki smile was more than enough proof for Tohru that Yuki is willing to keep their baby. She felt as if a hundred (100) ton load had just been taken off of her back.

But in Yuki's mind, He knew that this would mean a lot of changes in his life. But one thing he knew for certain that he can't possibly take this responsibility in such a short notice. Something this big would require a lot more time than nine (9) months. He glanced at Tohru's delighted expression and he knew that if he would turn her down, his conscience and his whole being would be crushed.

This has to go on. He must be responsible for his actions and he isn't a coward to let his Tohru take the fall alone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn't long before both decided to walk home. Yuki certainly didn't want Tohru's health…not to mention their soon-to-be-baby.

It was quiet along the way no one bothered to neither utter any word nor look at each other for any sign of communication.

On Tohru's part, she was too happy imagining their future as a family. She will finally have a family to call her own after 4 years of living with the Sohmas. She treated them like her own family but there was something missing. She needed the warmth of a loving person whom she is comfortable to be with and a blood related family.

Both arrived home at a late hour. Tohru and Yuki entered the house and said "Ta-Dai-ma!"

Their voices echoed through the house and moments later, a familiar little boy came running down the hall with open arms ready to embrace Tohru.

"Welcome home Tohru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Momiji squealed

"Why you little runt! Come back here!" the orange haired young boy came running after Momiji only to notice that Yuki and Tohru standing by the door.

Kyo calmly stopped on his tracks, giving Momiji a lead. Kyo noticed the happy look on Tohru's face. He assumed that both went on a date without his knowledge.

"Tohru!!!!!!!!" Momiji flew, intending to be caught in Tohru's loving arms but …

"Momiji!" Yuki's cold voice penetrated into the core of momiji's heart. Momiji knew that Yuki was not in a good mood and he didn't want to mess with him either. Momiji stood there beside Tohru and looked at yuki.

Yuki knew that his act was quite bizarre to the little kid so instead of answering the questioning eyes that was laid upon him, he turned to Tohru and gave her a smile. He assisted her up the ledge and into the house leaving the stunned duo behind

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I know!I know! You were expecting something more! Please forgive me! I'm a bad writer! (slap myself) what can I do? My knight in shining armor didn't come to my rescue? I promise the next one will be better and I'll put up a better one soon…thanks for the reviews!


	4. Revelation

**Disclaimer: **here we go with this thing again… okay…okay... I don't own fruits basket. Why? Because I just don't. I am neither Japanese nor an anime artist. I am only a fanfic writer who wishes to express my greatest frustration over the original story line. No… pls. Don't sue me… as I've said before (in my other disclaimers)… money is the biggest problem in my life and that is well explained by my miserable POV on things that they say is free**. IT'S A LIE!!! NOTHING IS FREE IN THIS WORLD! NOTHING!!! **

**Author's note: **Hi! It's me again! I hope you didn't get tired of waiting… cause I was. I have to wait for several minutes before I could finish this chapter. Oh yeah… it may take a while before I put up the next chapter. Cause I still have to find my sanity and as I have said before… I'm still broke. Oh yeah… I am grieved to inform everyone that this chapter doesn't contain an intermission… Gure-san and I have decided to make Kyo-kun a permanent act but he refuses to cooperate. We are still persuading him to join so we really didn't have time to shoot an intermission. Thanks. -- Please review!

P.S.

My knight in shining armor finally came to my rescue but…. ("Sniff " "sniff") WAAAH! He's already married! Nothing… I just thought you'd like to know…. I'm so hurt right now…

**CHAPTER 4: REVELATION**

"I'm so hungry… can you cook something Tohru?" Shigure lazily slid on the floor.

Yuki looked at Shigure with wonder "what happened to you?"

"He just finished a 200 page volume of his new novel." Haru explained upon entering the kitchen and going straight for the fridge to get some milk.

Kyo came in the kitchen only to witness Haru drinking his milk "What do you think you're doing? That's my milk!" He shouted at the oblivious cow, who just drank the whole carton.

Kyo accusingly pointed at Haru and ranted, "Damn you! Why don't you just turn back to a cow and have someone milk you! Quit drinking other people's milks! Kuso!" and with that he left the kitchen.

"Good idea…" Haru followed Kyo "why don't you milk me then?"

Tohru, feeling nauseous, leaned on the kitchen counter top to keep her balance.

Shigure noticed it and quickly assisted the teen to her feet.

"Do you feel sick Tohru-kun?" he asked worriedly

"She's okay… she just needs some rest" Yuki replied as he took his girl from the dirty old man's clutches and surried upstairs to lay the poor girl in bed.

"Souma-kun… it's really okay… I can still cook." She protested as he tucked her in.

"I can't let you tire yourself so much… you know that's bad for you." He said wearing his usual loving smile for his beloved Tohru.

"I called up Ha-san to check Tohru's condition" Shigure interrupted their slowly developing couple moment.

"Thank you Shigure san" Tohru smiled

"That's okay Tohru honey…" Shigure replied

"Quit callin''' her honey will ya?" Yuki goaded

"Is there something wrong Yuki?" Shigure asked with that certain spark in his eyes that seem to say that he has a certain idea why the little mouse Juunishi is acting strange

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kyo bursts into the room and went straight for Tohru

"I'm fine Kyo Kun…there's nothing wrong" Tohru answered the claret cat's query

"Tohru Hime!" Momiji flew into the room towards the brown-headed girl who's now burning red with all the attention that she was receiving after losing her balance

The Juunishis crowded on poor Tohru who's slowly suffocating from lose of air.

"ENOUGH!" Yuki's shout echoed all around the room and everything came to an abrupt halt.

"Yu….ki?" Momiji uttered in amazement. He had never seen Yuki like this before. Never in their history of family relation had Yuki raised his voice to anyone except Kyo…(and Shigure when he's acting pervertedly)

Kyo knew that something was bothering his rival mouse but he can't really point it out exactly. "I'll be outside if anyone asks…if there's be someone who'd ask…" Kyo left the room and started for the roof.

Kyo sat there staring at the sky "I know that she'd rather like him over me…but why do I even bother liking her? … When I know I'll just end up getting hurt…" Kyo's mind Is buried deep into his own musings…slowly, slow moving pictures appeared in his mind showing him those moments that he had cherished together with Tohru…and Yuki was always there to ruin everything. Come to think of it, this past year, he's been stuck to Tohru like an annoying leech. He can never seem to get Tohru alone. Could it be that they are having a secret relationship?

Kyo managed to shake the idea off his head by thinking about the coming school year…it was just the beginning of their year. So far, he had enjoyed the company of his newfound friends, namely, Arisa and Hanajima (although he never shows it that much). There might be something that he can do for a change to get everyone's attention…especially Tohru's. He can be an athlete or a member of a school organization; anything that will prove him better than Yuki in front of everyone's eyes…

"YES! I'll definitely beat that dumb mouse this year!" He shouted, as he stood up tight-fisted, staring at the bright glorious crescent moon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Will you hate me for cutting it off here? I know you probably would but I really can't keep up with my eyes… I have to put toothpicks between my eye flaps to keep it open. (YAWN) it's 3 in the morning and I still have classes tomorrow at 7:30 am. But I can't be late for my class on philosophy of human response. … believe me! my professor's got to be the best! I love attending his class it inspires me to use my brain a little bit more than I usually do. (LAUGH) oh well…I know you're probably itching to kick my ss cause I suck in writing fanfics…please have pity on me. I am a very disturbed individual.


	5. The big questionwhat happened to her?

Disclaimer: this is yet again another disclaimer saying that I, CHEPOT, do not own Fruits basket…so is that a sin? I hope not!

Author's note: HI again! I would personally like to thank Arthemis for always motivating me to update…arthee has really inspired me to go on and look forward to my dim yet hopefully tolerable future…yes…a frustrated person…a misguided juvenile…a self confessed anime addict… a certified idiot …and a world renowned humiliation magnet…like me. "Sniff" " sniff". WHAAAA! (Cries really really loud) I'll never forget you! And when that time comes that I have go to that great beyond…. I shall always carry your memory within my metal plated heart. If I die of dandruff tomorrow I want you all to remember me as … "The girl who died of dandruff"…HA! HA! HA! I shall prove to the world that dandruff is indeed deadly and fatal!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 5: The Big Question…. What happened to her?**

Hatori arrived very late that night to check up on Tohru. Almost all of the Soma Juunishis gathered outside her bedroom and waited for the check up results. 

"Where's Kyo?" Haru asked Momiji who's eavesdropping through the door.

"Yes…come to think of it…where is the cat?" Ayame added

"He said he'd be up on the roof if anyone needed him" the little blonde bunny pointed to the ceiling

"Really?" Haru asked, "I'll go then…."

Haru left Momiji and the others

"Will Tohru Chan be okay?" Kisa asked Hiro with fretful eyes

"I dunno Kisa…but Ha-san won't let her be in danger…so don't worry" Hiro brushed his hand over Kisa's hair and led her to put her head on his shoulder.

"It's such a pity that Ri-chan can't make it though…it would be fun to make him feel guilty for this…."Shigure gleamed

"Oh come now gure! Would you rather have fun with him, than with me? THE GREAT AYAME!" Ayame flipped his hair as if he was modeling for some kind of shampoo commercial.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Shigure flirtatiously asked

"What do you think?" Ayame pouted

"YOSH!" both signed a thumb up and said "I can't believe what great actors we are!" and both laughed witlessly

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

INTERMISSION: Everything and everyone were silent and so Shigure dialed the phone and a few more seconds….

CHEPOT: HELLO EVERYONE!

Ayame: and who is she? (Pointing to CHEPOT)

Shigure: everyone…. this is my fiancée! CHEPOT!

CHEPOT and Shigure laughed aloud

All: WHATTTTTTT! (Jaws dropped)

Shigure: oh c'mon! Don't tell me you actually believed that!? (Laugh)

CHEPOT: (bow) I'm CHEPOT…. (Cry) Shigure's new editor…."sniff" sniff" what a privilege! My parents would be so proud…. (Cry) WAAAAAH!!!!!! THIS IS THE PROUDEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!!!!!!

Shigure: she's the best editor ever!

Ayame: how much did you pay her to be one?

Shigure: (laugh) this is the best part! (Laugh) NOTHING! (Laugh)

Shigure turned to CHEPOT and said, …"let's get this party started…ho-ney…"

CHEPOT blushed and nod

CHEPOT: but we need Kyo Kun! He's our opening act!

Shigure: yes…I suppose you're right. He's up on the roof. Let's go and get him!

Both: To the roof! Away!!!!!!!!!

And both flew away…

(A/N: the following stunts were done by professionals…do not try these at home)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Poor girl…" a voice came from behind describing the situation

Everyone turned to Ha-san who just came out of Tohru's room carrying his medical tool bag.

Kisa approached the doctor and asked, "Will Tohru one-san be okay?"

Hatori roamed his eyes around the hallways and saw everyone eagerly waiting for his answer…he sighed and said "everything is under control…we'll tell you all about it later"

Momiji, unsatisfied with what he got as an answer, rubbed himself to Ha-san and persistently asked "OH C'mon ha-san! Please tell us! What happened to Tohru? What? What? What?"

Hatori stared blankly at the blonde little child. Ayame, knowing Momiji very well, pulled Momiji back and said, "He said they'll tell us later Momiji…so just wait…"

Hatori sighed in relief at the thought that Ayame was mature enough to stop this naïve child from being such a pest…he then proceeded to walk down the hallway towards the door.

Ayame ran after him crying "C'mon Ha-san! You can tell me right? "

(A/N: Hatori can be wrong when he thought Ayame was mature)

Moments later, Yuki emerged from the room and faced everyone.

"Yuki? Is she-" Momiji stared nervously at him

"No …she's okay…there's nothing wrong with her…" Yuki cut-off their negative speculations.

"What happened to her then?" Haru asked

Yuki knew that everyone wants to know the truth…and he felt the need to tell everyone. He took one last look at Tohru who lay sleeping in her bed and lead everyone downstairs where they can converse freely. Yuki sat on the floor and gathered around the small wooden table in the middle to listen to Yuki spill the news. But there was something missing…yes! Someone every significant.

"Where's Shigure?" Yuki asked as he roamed his eyes around the room.

"He's up there with the weird lady and Kyo" Hiro said pointing above them.

"I'll go get them" Haru stood up and sauntered out of the room

"Ha-san won't say what happened to Tohru…is it something important?" Momiji implored

"Yes it's a big news and I'm not sure everyone will accept…I'm not sure about it either…but everyone has to know the situation." Yuki cupped his chin

Each second passed while waiting for Haru to return with the master of the house. Everyone stayed silent. But deep inside in Yuki's thoughts, there was a war. A war that is brought upon his mixed emotions and unsure state. He knew that he wouldn't be ready for a baby this early …how did he turn out to be so reckless? Questions kept spinning in his mind like a washing machine spinning colored shirts in a laundry mat. Red…anger…. blue… calmness…yellow …doubt…black…fear…white…purity of intentions…. All of it swirled around and around with his favorite detergent…Tide…AH! I mean hope. And he watched it all until he was too dizzy. There were things that he still doubts…things he can't bare on his own…

Yuki's thoughts were disrupted when he saw some familiar bare feet enter the room.

"Hi Yuki! How's Tohru?" Shigure waved at the fretful young man

"Kyo ran away…because he ordered the weird lady to chase him," Haru accusingly pointed to Shigure.

"What is it that you wish to tell us?" Shigure sat on the floor and faced the fretful mouse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

HA! Another Cut-off! I just can't take the pressure…school…expenses… school…doughnuts! …. School…. online gaming! School…Christmas gifts! AHHH! This is too much! But don't worry. I got it all planned out…and I assure you that this will not end up being a genocide story where all the characters die in the end. That would really reek! I also promise to update every time I get the chance. I know it's hard but please bear with me… thanks! And please…. please …please…REVIEW! Ja ne!!!!!!


	6. Something for Kyo

Disclaimer: okay…okay…I dun own FB! But I gotta admit that I really want to. (Sigh) if only I was born a little bit sooner…a little bit richer and a little bit more creative… My destiny sucks…and if someone would sue me for saying this …it would suck even more…. why was I even born!

Author's Note: I know you probably hated me for leaving the last chapter hanging but I really can't keep up with my eyes and I kept banging my head on the keyboard due to dizziness, stress and sleepiness. I am slowly dozing off so I really had to cut it off. Sorry. I hope you'd like this one though. Thanks. And please…Review!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 6: SOMETHING FOR KYO….**

"WHHHHAT!!!!!" everyone blurted out altogether.

"Yippee! They're gonna have a baby!" Momiji squealed in happiness while dancing around

It was like magic. The heavy cloud of despair, doubts, and fear just evaporated to nothing. And was replaced by a cloud of laughing gas. Everyone was happy…something unusual and he wasn't accustomed to…

Everyone was happy to hear the news. They'll finally have a bundle of joy around the house. A child who'll probably lighten up everyone's life especially the Juunishis!

For Yuki, it wouldn't have turned to any better result. He had never expected everyone or anyone at all to be this exultant and thrilled about his and Tohru's new baby.

"Congratulations Yuki Oni-chan" Kisa shyly approached the stunned mouse, who sat there, still refusing to believe the positive outcome of his actions.

Yuki expected something more like regret or other negative things that would come from these same people who are rejoicing because of what's supposed to be the consequence of what he did in that night of pleasure with his one and only beloved, Tohru Honda.

Yuki thought deep and hard of what results this may bring to their lives and he was quite contented with what he saw. But as contented as he was with the present and the near future, he should still consider the heavy consequences that this baby would bring to the family…The Souma family.

"So what do you want it to be? A boy or a girl?" a question ripped his almost perfect thoughts. Who asked it was no question but what was his answer…

They were all waiting for him to say something …anything at all…an answer perhaps… but in his own mind, he never even thought about that idea. He was so drowned in the thoughts that he and Tohru will have a baby, he forgot about these things. "I couldn't care less if it's a boy or a girl as long as it's mine and Tohru's, it's enough to make me happy" he simply replied to the anxious group.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Oh c'mon Yuki! You could at least try and think about it… " Shigure shook his head along with the others who did the same

"E-heh-heh maybe I'll think of that some time later…now, my main concern is Tohru's health…and the baby's " Yuki blushingly covered up the unkempt hole in his gapped unstable thinking

"But imagine…if it's a girl…" Shigure and the others dreamily imagined Yuki's female kiddie version and …

"OOOOOOhhhhh…. AAAhhhhhh"

(A/N: you'd probably say the same thing if you'd see a little long-haired Yuki wearing a laced dress and sucking on a lollipop in the park)

"Oh! Wait! How about a boy? Would she look like Tohru?" Shigure and the others dreamily imagined Tohru's male kiddie version and …

"Uhhhhh…can we think of something else?" Hiro said shamelessly as the other shook their heads in sheer horror

(A/N: you'd probably say the same thing if you'd see a brown haired little boy standing idly in the park like an idiot)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, in the other side of town…. The next day… Afternoon

(A/N: never did stop looking for Kyo even though it took all day not to mention half of the next…)

"KYO! KIYYYYYOOOOOO!!!! KYO! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! MY Shigure is looking for you and he wants you back home! " CHEPOT kept looking for Kyo even after running for 8 kilometers

(A/N: I know this may sound stupid but as they say, when you are in love you're blind and stupid…let's just apply that theory to keep you from thinking I'm such an idiot…. yeah let's go with that)

Kyo panted as he nervously watched CHEPOT disappear into an alley, from behind the trash bin

"Darn that woman! Why won't she leave me alone!" he grunted as he unintentionally kicked a bucket of trash in anger…

"OUCH!!!!" a small voice echoed from where the bucket fell and within seconds, an auburn haired girl with pink ribbons on her hair and the bucket of trash on her head charged the agitated cat…

"Y-You! " she shrieked as she accusingly pointed at him

"You stupid kid! Look what you did to my new dress!!!! AGHHH!! You moron!" she said crying halfway through her sentence "NOW I'LL NEVER GET A DATE!!!!!"

"It's your fault for walking so idly on the streets! You should look where you're going! " Kyo shouted back and turned to leave the irritated girl

"STOP!!!!!!!!!" she clung to Kyo's neck and didn't let go

"What the!" Kyo tussled to break free but the grip was too strong even for a martial artist like him. "Let go you leech girl!!!!"

"I won't! You're the worst person in this town!!!! And I'll punish you! FOR---!" the girl shouted

POOOF!!!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Intermission:

CHEPOT: (sigh) Gure-sama…what do you think we should do with Kyo-kun?

Shigure: huh? Well…Kyo can't make it…we can't help it but use the resources that we have (looks straight at Yuki)

Yuki: OH no! You're not toying with me! (Runs away)

Shigure: so much for that plan…

Both: (sigh)..."TING!" (A light bulb showed up above their heads)

After 15 minutes….

After Yuki ran away, CHEPOT enters the room with Shigure wearing costumes… black tights and capes that fluttered in the breeze made by a humungous electric fan beside them. And oh yeah…buckets with eyeholes on their heads…. again…

Shigure: HHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello everyone!

CHEPOT: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello!

Shigure: to protect the world from devastation!

CHEPOT: to unite all peoples within our nation

Shigure: to denounce the evils of truth and love

CHEPOT: to extend our reach to the stars above!

Shigure: Gure!

CHEPOT: CHEPOT!

Both: team bucket blasting off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!

CHEPOT reached for a cassette tape player and pushed the play button

Kyo's recorded voice from the really weird cassette player played aloud

Kyo: okay …okay…(sigh) meow that's right… HAPPY NOW? GRRRR!

And after that comes the sound of angry footsteps from the Kyo who just walked out that time

CHEPOT: (blushing) he-he-he sorry…I thought I deleted the unwanted sounds from post…darn that studio…

Shigure: it's okay ho-ney…

Ayame complains "hey! When's my line!?"

The camera turns to Ayame who's wearing a pikachu costume

CHEPOT: okay here it goes! (Reads) hey! Stop right there pi-ka-chuts!

Shigure and Ayame: it's pikachu…

CHEPOT: oh sorry… I thought it says pikachuts…sorry …my bad…

Shigure: okay! Take two! (Slams the clapper)

CHEPOT: Hey! Stop right there! Pikachu!

Shigure: this time we'll get you for sure!

Ayame: (sexy voice) try and catch me!

Shigure: Ayame! How many times do I have to tell you! You can't say anything but pika, chuuu or pika chu! The pokemon is called pikachu for that reason!

Ayame: but how will I look sexy and lovable if all I can say is pikachu? This sucks! I wanna wear tights tooo!

Narrator: will Gure and CHEPOT succeed in obtaining the sexy talking pikachu? …Why do they want him in the first place…will they replace Kyo with the uncanny Ayame? …Will Ayame be able to wear tights? … Will it also be black …or will it be pink? … Why am I even asking you these questions? Tune in next time to find out….

(A/N: sounds cheesy huh? I know…I know… my sister already told me for about a gazillion times… believe me…it didn't sound any better after the gazillionth time…)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If you think that I'll only limit this story to the boundaries of the YukixTohru fics…I'm sorry but you're about to make a big mistake…. i know you were expecting something worse from the Soumas reactions but I have to limit this fic to that until I could figure out the missing link that my sister have been telling me. She told me there was a big flaw in my plan but she wouldn't tell me what that was …I hope I could finish this by chap 9 but if something goes terribly wrong…it could take until chap 15 or more…sorry…am I torturing you? I am so bad…. Sorry. Please review!!! And please tell me if something's wrong. I really need to know!Disclaimer: this is yet again another disclaimer saying that I, CHEPOT, do not own Fruits basket…so is that a sin? I hope not!

Author's note: HI again! I would personally like to thank Arthemis for always motivating me to update…arthee has really inspired me to go on and look forward to my dim yet hopefully tolerable future…yes…a frustrated person…a misguided juvenile…a self confessed anime addict… a certified idiot …and a world renowned humiliation magnet…like me. "Sniff" " sniff". WHAAAA! (Cries really really loud) I'll never forget you! And when that time comes that I have go to that great beyond…. I shall always carry your memory within my metal plated heart. If I die of dandruff tomorrow I want you all to remember me as … "The girl who died of dandruff"…HA! HA! HA! I shall prove to the world that dandruff is indeed deadly and fatal!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 5: The Big Question…. What happened to her?**

Hatori arrived very late that night to check up on Tohru. Almost all of the Soma Juunishis gathered outside her bedroom and waited for the check up results. 

"Where's Kyo?" Haru asked Momiji who's eavesdropping through the door.

"Yes…come to think of it…where is the cat?" Ayame added

"He said he'd be up on the roof if anyone needed him" the little blonde bunny pointed to the ceiling

"Really?" Haru asked, "I'll go then…."

Haru left Momiji and the others

"Will Tohru Chan be okay?" Kisa asked Hiro with fretful eyes

"I dunno Kisa…but Ha-san won't let her be in danger…so don't worry" Hiro brushed his hand over Kisa's hair and led her to put her head on his shoulder.

"It's such a pity that Ri-chan can't make it though…it would be fun to make him feel guilty for this…."Shigure gleamed

"Oh come now gure! Would you rather have fun with him, than with me? THE GREAT AYAME!" Ayame flipped his hair as if he was modeling for some kind of shampoo commercial.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Shigure flirtatiously asked

"What do you think?" Ayame pouted

"YOSH!" both signed a thumb up and said "I can't believe what great actors we are!" and both laughed witlessly

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

INTERMISSION: Everything and everyone were silent and so Shigure dialed the phone and a few more seconds….

CHEPOT: HELLO EVERYONE!

Ayame: and who is she? (Pointing to CHEPOT)

Shigure: everyone…. this is my fiancée! CHEPOT!

CHEPOT and Shigure laughed aloud

All: WHATTTTTTT! (Jaws dropped)

Shigure: oh c'mon! Don't tell me you actually believed that!? (Laugh)

CHEPOT: (bow) I'm CHEPOT…. (Cry) Shigure's new editor…."sniff" sniff" what a privilege! My parents would be so proud…. (Cry) WAAAAAH!!!!!! THIS IS THE PROUDEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!!!!!!

Shigure: she's the best editor ever!

Ayame: how much did you pay her to be one?

Shigure: (laugh) this is the best part! (Laugh) NOTHING! (Laugh)

Shigure turned to CHEPOT and said, …"let's get this party started…ho-ney…"

CHEPOT blushed and nod

CHEPOT: but we need Kyo Kun! He's our opening act!

Shigure: yes…I suppose you're right. He's up on the roof. Let's go and get him!

Both: To the roof! Away!!!!!!!!!

And both flew away…

(A/N: the following stunts were done by professionals…do not try these at home)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Poor girl…" a voice came from behind describing the situation

Everyone turned to Ha-san who just came out of Tohru's room carrying his medical tool bag.

Kisa approached the doctor and asked, "Will Tohru one-san be okay?"

Hatori roamed his eyes around the hallways and saw everyone eagerly waiting for his answer…he sighed and said "everything is under control…we'll tell you all about it later"

Momiji, unsatisfied with what he got as an answer, rubbed himself to Ha-san and persistently asked "OH C'mon ha-san! Please tell us! What happened to Tohru? What? What? What?"

Hatori stared blankly at the blonde little child. Ayame, knowing Momiji very well, pulled Momiji back and said, "He said they'll tell us later Momiji…so just wait…"

Hatori sighed in relief at the thought that Ayame was mature enough to stop this naïve child from being such a pest…he then proceeded to walk down the hallway towards the door.

Ayame ran after him crying "C'mon Ha-san! You can tell me right? "

(A/N: Hatori can be wrong when he thought Ayame was mature)

Moments later, Yuki emerged from the room and faced everyone.

"Yuki? Is she-" Momiji stared nervously at him

"No …she's okay…there's nothing wrong with her…" Yuki cut-off their negative speculations.

"What happened to her then?" Haru asked

Yuki knew that everyone wants to know the truth…and he felt the need to tell everyone. He took one last look at Tohru who lay sleeping in her bed and lead everyone downstairs where they can converse freely. Yuki sat on the floor and gathered around the small wooden table in the middle to listen to Yuki spill the news. But there was something missing…yes! Someone every significant.

"Where's Shigure?" Yuki asked as he roamed his eyes around the room.

"He's up there with the weird lady and Kyo" Hiro said pointing above them.

"I'll go get them" Haru stood up and sauntered out of the room

"Ha-san won't say what happened to Tohru…is it something important?" Momiji implored

"Yes it's a big news and I'm not sure everyone will accept…I'm not sure about it either…but everyone has to know the situation." Yuki cupped his chin

Each second passed while waiting for Haru to return with the master of the house. Everyone stayed silent. But deep inside in Yuki's thoughts, there was a war. A war that is brought upon his mixed emotions and unsure state. He knew that he wouldn't be ready for a baby this early …how did he turn out to be so reckless? Questions kept spinning in his mind like a washing machine spinning colored shirts in a laundry mat. Red…anger…. blue… calmness…yellow …doubt…black…fear…white…purity of intentions…. All of it swirled around and around with his favorite detergent…Tide…AH! I mean hope. And he watched it all until he was too dizzy. There were things that he still doubts…things he can't bare on his own…

Yuki's thoughts were disrupted when he saw some familiar bare feet enter the room.

"Hi Yuki! How's Tohru?" Shigure waved at the fretful young man

"Kyo ran away…because he ordered the weird lady to chase him," Haru accusingly pointed to Shigure.

"What is it that you wish to tell us?" Shigure sat on the floor and faced the fretful mouse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

HA! Another Cut-off! I just can't take the pressure…school…expenses… school…doughnuts! …. School…. online gaming! School…Christmas gifts! AHHH! This is too much! But don't worry. I got it all planned out…and I assure you that this will not end up being a genocide story where all the characters die in the end. That would really reek! I also promise to update every time I get the chance. I know it's hard but please bear with me… thanks! And please…. please …please…REVIEW! Ja ne!!!!!!


	7. The new girl in town

Disclaimer: now that you have read the other previous chapters, I suppose you know that I dun own FB…sad huh? I know…it sucks to be just a writer without a purpose…my life sucks…algebra sucks…the Philippine government sucks…song revivals suck… my school sucks…almost everything sucks.

Author's note: (sigh) someone keeps pestering me about this story…does it really suck that much? Oh well…I guess it's not the fic…I think I'm just so messed up.

(A/N: sorry we weren't able to shoot an intermission in this chapter…. I was unconscious…you'll know why…please read and review!!!!)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 7: THE NEW GIRL IN THE BLOCK**

"POOF!"

"What the-!" the girl gasped as she witnessed the carrot top change into an animal...a cute furry animal

Kyo, looking terrified that someone had discovered the secret …"OH no! I must change back to being human or Hatori and the others will kill me!"

"GAK!" Kyo was grasped by the auburn female

"You cute little kitty!" she hugged poor Kyo so tight that the poor boy just fainted

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

7 minutes later, Kyo woke up inside a girl's room, lying on a cat pillow; naked and wearing nothing but a collar on his neck

"What the-!" he said as he tugged the collar and read the tag "Spike? …What is this? Some kind of JOKE!" He remembered what happened before and it all came back to him. That girl saw him transform…she might've taken him home and he transformed back to being human while he's still unconscious. "Then this must be her room…HER ROOM????!!! I must get outta here!"

He could hear footstep from outside a female's voice.

"I'll be right there mom! I'll just feed spike."

"OH GOD! She's coming! I have to get outta here!" he scrambled through the room and jumped out of the window.

The girl entered the room and

"Spike? Spike? …I wonder where he went…Mom! Have you seen my cat! " The girl went back down stairs

Kyo fell exactly on the garbage collection truck and wiped his sweat. "That was close…now to get back home…. AHHHHH! I'm n-n-naked!"

(A/N: really? Let me make sure…OH man! You're naked!)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was late in the evening and Kyo still didn't come home.

The boys are having a small talk in the living room while Kisa and Tohru prepared some snacks in the kitchen

"I wonder how we'll break this news to Kyo…good thing he's still not home" Shigure rubbed his chin

CHEPOT sat beside hime very disappointed "I'm a terrible editor I can't find him last night…even this morning…and this afternoon"

Shigure patted CHEPOT's head and said "that's okay I'm gonna fire you anyway…"

"W-what!!!!!??? B-but! WAAAAAAHHHHH!" CHEPOT cried rivers of tears

"Whoa that was harsh…" Hiro commented

"I was just kidding" Shigure smiled

"Going back to Kyo…do you think he'll…" Momiji asked nervously

"It also bothers me…Kazuma is in America…and Tohru can't afford to handle this in such a situation…we can't afford this consequence… " Shigure continued

"Are you suggesting that we won't let him know?" Yuki asked

"Precisely…but it would only be for the meantime…if Tohru's tummy grows too big to hide, we'll send her to our vacation house by the lake until she gives birth." Shigure proposed

"This will probably be hard since all of us know about this" Momiji commented on their situation

"Yes. But we have no choice. Everyone knows about this except for Kyo and aya-" Yuki disclosed

"You mean aya-chan doesn't know?" Shigure asked

"I can't afford that loud mouth being so hyper about it. If I'll tell him about this, he'll probably plan my wedding and everything…it will end up in a disaster. "

Everyone nod in agreement

Soon after, Tohru and Kisa entered the room with snacks…

"WHHHOEEEY! SNACKS!" Momiji squealed at the sight of the freshly baked-cookies that the two were carrying.

"I hope you like them…" Kisa shyly handed Hiro a few pieces

Hiro swiped the cookies and stuffed them in his mouth "itsh delish shoes!" he said with his mouth full

"Kisa helped me make them" Tohru smiled and winked at the blushing sheep boy

"Ohh…what delicious cookies… I know! The next story I'd write would be about two cookies eloping together and making lots of cookie babies! Yes that's magnificent!" Shigure thumped his fist on the table

"You're so great Gure-sama!" CHEPOT stated with twinkling eyes

"It's gonna be hard to find someone who would adore Shigure this much" Momiji shrugged his shoulders

"I'm really worried soma-kun…Kyo hasn't come home since last night. And it's getting late…do you think we should look for him?" Tohru said

Yuki turned to his brown haired goddess. He could trace that she is deeply troubled from the cat's sudden disappearance. (A/N: he was chased by yours truly, to the edge of the city)

"He's probably training in the mountains again and fighting bears" Shigure patted CHEPOT's head "Good editor" Shigure fed CHEPOT some Scooby snacks

"Is she really an editor?" Hiro said while scratching his head

"It's hard to define…" Kisa said with a sigh

"Honda-san…" Yuji stroked Tohru's soft, shiny, brown hair. "Kyo can take care of himself…so don't worry too much…you wouldn't want our baby to be a worrywart do you" he pointed to Tohru's tummy.

"Do I worry too much? …" Tohru asked while handing her husband-to-be a glass of orange juice

Yuki just nod "Kyo will come home when he's hungry"

"Hungry? Oh my! I forgot to cook him something" Tohru stood up and was about to make for the kitchen but even before she can walk, she felt that cold hands grasp her arm and pull her back to her seat.

"About that…we've all decided to patch in and do house chores so you won't be doing much…we'll order something for Kyo so you can just take it easy." Momiji broke the ice that seemed to pull Tohru back to the reality that she should be very careful not to harm the baby in any way.

"Yeah… he's right. Since that would be the situation, for the meantime, Kisa and I will be staying here" Hiro reached for another cookie from the plate in the middle of the table

"Haru went back to the main house to watch over Ayame-san and to prevent him from going here. Hatori also agreed to call whenever Ayame will come over so we'll all be ready." Kisa smiled and handed Momiji another cookie

"Thanks you guys…" Tohru sniffed trying to hold back the tears that was oozing to come out of her gleaming jade eyes "You're always here to help me…thank you…thank you" it was no use, she just can't stop the dam of tears. It raged down her cheeks and wet her collars. All of these support, she would have never expected it. It was too good to be true … but it is true… she just discovered how loved she is and how this baby she is carrying will receive the same. With Yuki's family around them ready to accept the baby…there was nothing more she can ask for… but the acceptance of her own family…and friends.

Something filled the room. It was as if something was rotting to the core just flew right past them. It was too nauseating, revolting, sickening and horrendous to describe.

"WTF!?!" Hiro covered his nose with the others

"CHEPOT!!!!" Momiji and Shigure caught the poor editor as she fainted from the foul smell that just hit her like a napalm attack

"Tohru!" Yuki covered both their noses with his hands "what could smell this much??!!" he thought to himself as he assisted his soon-to-be-wife to her composure.

"KISA!!!" Hiro caught Kisa as she too had fainted

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know…I know…this is not enough to compensate for the late update…but please have pity on me. I was really busy. I had no time to write. I know you're wondering who the girl who took Kyo kun home but I'm sorry I can't tell until I finish writing the next chapter but I think you'd probably know by then. Is it illegal to review your own work? (Sigh) I was just wondering. Do you think my story sucks? My friend told me that it did. Please don't hesitate to tell me. I am a very open-minded person (although I don't usually show it). I can take it…tell me does my story suck? I won't take it so hard…I promise…(cross fingers) I promise not to hunt you down to Alaska and feed you to a pack of hungry whales…I promise! I really won't!


	8. Right under my nose

DISCLAIMER: how many times must I do this in one fic? Oh well…yeah let's pass this one…I'm tired of writing disclaimers…we all know I dun own FB.

Author's note: I know it's obvious what smells in the Souma household. But just in case you don't know, I'll leave it to this chapter for you to find out. He-he-he-he I am so…. evil

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 8: RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE**

Kyo emerged from outside carrying with him an unfathomable horrendous odor.

"KYO?!" everyone glared at the stinky cat

"I know…I know…I reek. I have a nose too you know!" Kyo subjugated by the smell, gave in and went to the bath…

Shigure and Momiji are spraying air fresheners all over the place while Yuki and Hiro tend to the girls who fainted earlier due to the intolerable smell Kyo had brought home with him.

"How many cans left CHEPOT?" he asked as he emptied the spray can in his hand

"3 more cans" CHEPOT replied and dispensed the last three cans to Momiji and Shigure

"I wonder what happened to Kyo…. what made him smell that bad?" Momiji kept spraying

"I dunno but whatever it is…he should get himself cleaned pronto…he stinks! " Hiro said mockingly while pinching his nose from the residue of the rotten smell.

(A/N: WARNING: the following scenes my contain nude scenes that may not be suitable for children…parental guidance is advised)

He turned on the tap and while waiting for the tub to fill, took the ragged clothes he found in the dump of trash in order to cover his naked exterior. He hasn't many choices. It's either stink or go naked in front of everyone.

(A/N: It was obvious that he chose the stinky option since I have been wearing this a clothespin on my nose while typing)

After exfoliating and washing himself, he slowly and silently slid into the tub.

"Man…I reek," he said as he sniffed himself…

" That girl…" he dredged up the face of the girl who saw him transform. He had never seen her before so he can definitely tell she wasn't an old neighbor or any acquaintance. But he can't help noticing that the girl possessed the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen and pretty auburn locks almost the same hue as Tohru's… but there was something diff'rent about her. He can't take his mind off that girl. "Does she know that I am…no…cause if she did, she would've ran away and left me there…but she took me home and…" Kyo reached for his neck and tugged on the kitty collar on his neck. "Damn collar…" he couldn't get it off. It was stuck like a magnet. "She might've thought that she was just hallucinating…and took me home to be her pet cat… yeah that's it. She didn't see me change into a cat…"

After bathing himself with water, Kyo finished up his bath and went for his room upstairs

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After everyone regained their consciousness, sense of smell and composure, they all agreed to sit and talk.

"Where have you been Kyo-kun?" Kisa asked

"Nowhere…" he grunted in reply

"Nowhere? Nowhere near fragrant that is" Hiro affronted

"WHAT IS IT TO YOU ANYWAY?!" he shouted

"No need to raise your voice. We can hear you …" Yuki quibbled while reaching to touch his throbbing ear. "Baka Neko…(stupid cat in English)" he added

"NANI!!!(What??? In English)" Kyo pummeled the small table "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH?! I GOT CHASED TO THE EDGE OF TOWN BY HIS LUNATIC EDITOR!" pointed to CHEPOT who clung to Shigure in surprise "I CHANGED INTO A CAT INFRONT OF A GIRL AND WAS GIVEN THE NAME SPIKE!!!! I FELL IN A GARBAGE COLLECTOR'S TRUCK END UP IN THE DUMP!!!! AND YES!!!! I STINK!!!!! AAAAAHHHH! " Kyo panted after releasing all his angst against the world while everyone just stared at him surprise…

"Blink" "Blink" was all everyone could do in reply to Kyo's shocking revelation of what really happened to him

"You-you were seen?' Momiji asked

"I am not sure if she did but if she did, she might've thought she was hallucinating or something" he crossed his arms

"You just make sure Kyo …we can't afford to let anyone else find out about us." Shigure said plainly

"And I suppose you call her an exception?" pointing to CHEPOT who's still clinging to her gure Sama

"Don't worry about her…she's as faithful as I am…" he patted CHEPOT's head

Kyo smirked and stood up "yeah right…I'm hungry…did you leave some food?"

"We already ordered you some pizza…" Yuki answered his query

"Order? Pizza? You didn't ask them to put leek in it or did you?" Kyo glared at the mouse who sat beside Tohru

"I didn't! I am not a sleaky opponent to do such a cowardly thing like that. I can just stick a bundle of leeks in your mouth if I wanted to…why do it the hard way?"

"GRRRR!!!" their anger intensified

"Calm down you two…" Tohru smiled "I made some dumplings for Kyo-kun earlier…but he didn't come for lunch so I kept it in the fridge. I'll just go reheat it for you" she stood up gracefully and head for the kitchen

"Tse! I hate your guts!" Kyo snorted and followed Tohru to the kitchen

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day …

Kyo woke up from the noise downstairs "WTF! What is that racket?!"

He hurriedly ran downstairs to the kitchen where the noise was coming from.

In the kitchen, Momiji, Yuki, Shigure, Hiro and Ayame are battling against each other.

"CURRY!!!!" Momiji shouted as he attempted to put the powder on the pan

"NO!!!" Hiro shouted his battle cry as he shoved away the poor little bunny

"Let us cook together my beloved little brother! This will be the path that we will take towards our life as brothers!" Ayame shoved all the ingredients in Yuki's arms, and danced like a lunatic

"SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki pummeled his brother to the wall and threw him outside, making him fly to the other side of the horizon

"I wonder when we'll be able to enjoy our breakfast…HN" Shigure stood at the middle of the racket rubbing his chin

"What's this? Where's Tohru?" Kyo asked

There was silence. No one could speak to answer his question but Tohru herself

"Good morning!" Tohru entered the kitchen from upstairs "this is a nice surprise …what's everyone doing in the kitchen?"

"I dunno…ask them," Kyo said while pointing to the other Juunishis who're stunned to see both of them (A/N: except for Ayame, he's still flying through the air like a flying trapeze)

AYAME (flying through the air): whoosh! I'm kind of getting used to this brotherly love thing…thanks to Hatori!

Hatori (in his clinic): achhu! I think I'm getting a cold

Back to the kitchen…

"We-we were trying to make Honda-san some breakfast…" Hiro broke the short silence

"It's pretty nice of you to do that but I already prepared something for today. All we gotta do is reheat it." Tohru opened the fridge and took out a pot and laid it in the stove. "Don't worry this won't take long"

Breakfast time and everyone is dressed to go to school,

"Where's your damn puppy?" Kyo asked sarcastically looking for Shigure's editor

"CHEPOT went home to fetch some materials for my new kite. Isn't she such a sweet little girl?" Shigure lovingly described his ever so adorable editor (A/N: which is me, by the way)

"Hey Shigure, are you going to drive us to school?" Hiro asked Shigure

"Of course I will. If I won't Ha-san will be furious…"

Hatori (in his clinic): acchuu! This sounds like a really bad cold

After eating breakfast, everyone went to the door to fetch his or her shoes

"Come on people! Let's hurry up so that we won't all be late" Shigure taunted the group of youngsters

This made Tohru haste on her attempt to put her shoes on, making her trip and almost fall…

Luckily, like always, Kyo and Yuki were there to break her fall, and like always, they would turn into their Juunishi forms.

For the past two years of falling, and tripping, the two Juunishi's were quite used to this scene so the have learned to compromise and not fight over it. (A/N: it doesn't apply on all things though)

After changing back to humans, everyone hopped into the car (A/N: I really didn't know how they all fitted in…let's just leave that to the reader's imagination)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was pretty much the same inside the classroom… the day won't be complete with Arisa and ou Chan making a scene with Yuki's prince fans club who are still at it, torturing Tohru every morning.

Yuki fan#1: so Honda-san…what is Yuki's favorite breakfast?

Yuki fan#2: what's his favorite color?! Hmm?

Yuki fan#3: you don't know do you?!

Tohru: bu-but I…

Arisa: what are you doing?

Yuki fans: ahhh! Y-Yankee! (Shivers)

Hana-chan: are you bothering Tohru again? …Do you want me to BLEEEEEPPPP …you again?

Yuki fans: ahhh! We'll be back! Mark our words! (Runs away screaming)

Motoko, the former, prince Yuki fan club president, is now the school's intern professor on arts and crafts. She drops by the room to cause some daily annoyance to everyone.

Motoko: where's my Yuki-sama! Yuki-sama! Yuki-sama! Where are you my beloved Yuki -sama!

Student: here she goes again (slaps forehead)

Principal: Ms. Motoko! Your class is waiting in the arts room! (Drags Motoko out of the classroom)

Motoko: but my Yuki-sama!

Principal: you can deal with your Yuki-sama later! AFTER CLASS!

Kyo sat there in his desk pestered by his classmates who are cat enthusiasts asking him how he got attached to liking cats. It was rather stupid cause Kyo never really liked taking care of cats never taking off the fact that he is one. He was used to being asked the same question everyday so he just ignores the pests and sleeps until the teacher comes in.

Student#1: so Kyo? Do you really love cats?

Student#2: do you feed them with lasagna?

Student#3: how do you train them to use the kitty litter?

Kyo: I DON"T KNOW! AND I DON"T CARE!!!!!

And like as always, Yuki is called in for another senseless meeting with the student council

Student#23: Souma-kun the meeting will start in five minutes in the conference room, third floor

Yuki: be right there

"Yes… it was pretty normal…" Kyo thought as he slowly dozed off to sleep

In Kyo's dream…

"AHHH! A monster!" everyone shrieked at the sight of him.

"Monster? But I'm not a-" he was startled to see his reflection on the classroom window "I am a monster…" he was scared of himself…yes to him he was a monster…no one would accept a monster like him…Tohru! Tohru accepted him for himself! "Tohru!" he turned to look for Tohru and he found her…(A/N: oh boy he really found her)

"Toh-ru?" he asked the Auburn haired girl who lay in the arms of his sworn enemy…"Yu-ki?!!!"

Both were in each arm, cherishing every moment, not paying any attention to him

"How can this be? Yuki…Tohru…NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyo woke up in class only to find everyone staring at him, including their teacher

"Souma kun…are you okay?" the teacher said, still staring at his face

"AHH! It's so cute!" a female voice beside him said

Kyo turned to look at who was beside him only to see "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I-I-it's you!!!!"

It was the girl he met the day before. Standing right next to him with a big black marker in her hand. "Hi spike!" she greeted

"Souma-kun…this is Kaori Tanaka…she's a new student from Okinawa." The teacher introduced the girl, who in turn just waved at him

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kyo retaliated and jumped off the window

"SOUMA-KUN! Come back here! I haven't even checked your attendance yet!! " The teacher yelled, running after him

"Tohru …what do you think is wrong with Kyo? Besides his face that is…" Arisa asked her friend

"I dunno… I can't say he's never acted this way before…but I…" Tohru was cut off when Hana-chan

"I can sense fear…his electrical waves are acting well…strange," Hana-Chan said looking very mysterious (A/N: And scary….)

"HE'S SO CUUUUTE!" shrieked Kaori

"And you young girl, you shouldn't cause trouble in your first day!" The teacher scolded the new student.

"But you don't understand!" she pleaded, "He's my pet spike!"

"Spike! Spike! Spike!" it echoed in the back of Tohru's head…"could she be? She was the girl who saw Kyo transform…" her eyes widened at the sheer terror on what would happen next "oh no…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He-he-he sorry about the update…I know this one's short. Please forgive me…I can't write anymore my hands are sore from all the scrubbing…and scraping of the mold and mildew in my bathroom. Believe me it's one dirty job! YUCK! I can still feel those sticky groze things in my hands! (Runs to the bathroom to wash her hands…and back) I just can't seem to remove the disgusting feeling from my hands. Sorry guys. By the way, if you have time and you're also a big fan of Rurouni Kenshin, you might want to read my fanfic called **WEDDING BELLS **(A SANOxMEGUMI fic). Thanks! And please…please review


	9. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!

Disclaimer: I just woke up from hibernation and I'm a little groggy at the moment so please excuse some languages and scenes that may not be suited for young children and sane individuals…psychiatric supervision may be needed…thank you…oh yeah…and just for the essence…I juz wanna say I dun own FB…

Author's note: how about that? I personally didn't like the name spike but I really can't think of a better name for a pet cat since I usually name them kitty. I just wanna call him something different since Kyo is different and special. You gotta admit he's really a cat-person.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 9: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?**

Kyo was somewhere in the city on top of the roof. "Darn that girl! Why does she have to go to the same school?! And what the heck did she do to my face!!! " Kyo rubbed off the remaining marker inks ion his face"…Kaori Tanaka …a very strange girl" he thought.

"SHE WROTE SCRIBBLES ALL OVER MY FACE!!! DAMN THAT GIRL! AND SHE CALLED ME SPIKE TOO! Wait…wait just a damn minute!! She-she called me spike…" Kyo knew that this girl saw him transform and she took him home…NAKED!!!! That was something he can't possibly mistake for or misunderstand! "She knows my secret…that girl"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at school, Tohru was quite worried about many things…"Souma-kun…"she called approaching the silver haired prince in the hallway

It was like instantly; something about Tohru told Yuki that something was wrong…something was very wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern to his beloved

"We have to talk about Kyo Kun…I think someone know about him…and the family secret"

This startled Yuki…it's okay that Tohru know, since she'll soon be family and all but this would be too much…he knew that calls for some urgent attention. "Who? Who knows about the secret?" he felt eyes divert to their direction. He turned to see everyone looking at them "Uhhhh…the secret party for K-Kyo…right?" he gave Tohru that look

"Oh…the party…well…Uhhhh…you see…" Tohru had difficulty with lying so she can't find the words to follow Yuki's small diversion theme

"I think it's better if we talked somewhere private…" he said as he glided through the halls pulling on Tohru's hand, away from the spectators "for Kyo's party preparations…e-ehe-he"

Yuki and Tohru proceeded to the rooftop

"Now tell me! Who knows?!" Yuki shouted in worry

"Uhhhh…Souma-kun…Remember last night? He told you that a girl picked him up in his cat form and named him spike? …Well, she's kind of…well…she just turned out to be our classmate…and she told everyone that Kyo is her pet…named spike"

"Does she know about everything?" Yuki asked her

"I don't know Souma-kun…look I really don't want to pressure you but I…" Tohru was cut-off when Yuki turned ballistic

"I can't believe that Baka-Neko exposed everything again! Now, that…Akito…is gone…" Yuki remembered the time when he had to deal with Akito to keep Tohru and her memories together with them…he would have never expected this problem to come up…now that Hatori stands as the head of all the Juunishis…Hatori has the decision over this predicament. "I have to tell this to everyone" and with that he flew downstairs to the nearest payphone to call everyone in the Juunishi circle, leaving Tohru back at the rooftop.

Tohru leaned on the Rooftop railings and whispered her dilemma together with the wind, which seemed to be the only one willing to listen to her. "It's not like I'm complaining but we already told his family…and they seem to have accepted it pretty well…but how about my family…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The news spread fast to the Juunishis…and everyone gathered back at the head quarters (A/N: yes…yes…Shigure's home)

"How could he let this happen again?" asked Hiro while scratching his head

"He's really so reckless!" shouted Yuki as he pounded the table a couple of times

"Now…now…Yuki…we should hear Kyo's explanation first and besides we don't even know if the girl really understand the situation. All we know is that she thinks Kyo is her pet cat, spike" Shigure waved his fan at the furious little mouse

"Kyo has been known in the family for being so reckless…what's the difference with this situation?" Haru continued

"We could just erase the girl's memory…right Ha-san?" Ayame asked the quiet and calm leader of the Juunishis

"We should see how the situation goes and if it will cost us our reputation…memory extraction will be implied," Hatori stated with authority

Everyone knows that memory extraction meant that the girl will lose any memory about Kyo Kun.

"Well…look on the bright side. At least he doesn't know the girl…so it won't be that hard to erase her memory" Ayame obliqued the momentarily stunned expression of everyone inside the room

"Who is this girl anyway?" Momiji asked

Yuki took out a folder and placed it on the table "her name is Tanaka, Kaori…a transferee from Okinawa." This is all the information I could gather about her…"she's 16 years old…she had been transferred to different schools all around the globe and she has great scholastic records to go with it. She became the president of the school development council of all the schools she transferred in and had 2 records of stalking and stealing where she both pleaded not guilty. One of her former schoolmates, who transferred here before her said, that this girl gets what she, wants in any way possible. There are no records on her family but she is currently living with her nanny who she calls mom. She lives just right across town."

"Well…you gotta admit she is kind of cute for her age…she looks younger than you" Shigure said, rubbing his chin

"I wonder if she'll make a good model for my new autumn line…" Ayame thought while criticizing the girl's records

"I wanna meet this Kaori girl…" Momiji smiled with excitement "she sounds interesting"

"You can drop by our classroom anytime Momiji" Tohru smiled gently at the little juvenile

"Cool! I will!" Momiji shouted with glee

"Uhhhh…Souma-kun…I was just wondering if-" Tohru wanted to tell Yuki something but she was cut-off immediately as Yuki began arguing with his insolent brother

"I know! Why don't you model some of my works in my autumn fashion line!" Ayame clapped his hands at the thought of his own brother modeling for him (A/N: in his dreams…)

"SHUT-UP YOU COLD BLOODED IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki pounded his brother against the wall

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Kyo decided to hang out in an alley (A/N: full of cats)

"I have to find a way to fix this mess without them knowing about this" he said while patting a white cat on his lap. "I can't let them shout at me again and say what a reckless brat I am "

(A/N: oh yeah he doesn't know that they already did)

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" shrieked a familiar female voice

Kyo turned to see who disturbed his moments of ponder only to see "AHHHHH! I-it's you! You-" Kyo accusingly pointed at the auburn haired girl

"Hi!" Kaori waved at Kyo who stood in surprise

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked angrily, pointing out the fact that he doesn't want to be followed, by his livid stare

"Uh…why are you so mad at me…I took care of you when you passed out" Kaori reasoned

"I don't care! How did you find me and why are you following?!" Kyo retaliated

"Oh that? I have a tracking device…see?" she raised a gadget, close to the size of a cell phone. "I fed the tracking device to you so I know exactly where you are…isn't it cool? I made it myself!" Kaori proudly stated

"I DON'T CARE! ALL I WANNA KNOW IS WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" Kyo shouted

"Do you really wanna know?" Kaori teased

"I-I…Of course " Kyo said at a placid tone not wanting to make more trouble than he already has and plainly

"I'll tell you…but on one condition…" Kaori continued

"WHAT CONDITION?" Kyo fumed at the thought that there had to be a condition just for him to get the answers he wants

"Don't worry this won't require you to do a lot for me…" Kaori smiled while waving her finger

"And what makes you think that I'd do anything for you?"

"Have you ever heard of blackmail?" Kaori gleamed

"Ha! You're just bluffing!" Kyo challenged the girl

"Try me…" the girl replied with a harsh tone

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That will be all for this chap. I'm still having tummy aches from eating 2 gallons of fruit salad…I was ordered to eat the left over fruit salad and believe me it wasn't an easy job. It took me 3 hours to finish the damn thing. I really can't take it…oh…the pain…the pain…


	10. The Agreement

Disclaimer: okay…(burp) sorry…I think that one's the ham…oh well, never mind the ham…this is where I'm supposed to say that I dun own Fruits basket. But intending to say tha- (burp) that …I think that one's the spaghetti …okay …back to where I was…but intending to say that, I have already stated that I dun own (burp)…sorry…that smelled like the lasagna… (Burp)...AHHH! What ever! I just dun own FB! (Burp) by the way, the last one smelled like …ughh! Never mind…

Author's note: phew that was a long break… I had to digest all the Christmas leftovers only to find out that I am required to devour our New Year's Eve dinner… I know you understand how hard that is…for me…my digestive system cannot handle all the pressure… and with my tummy going loco, you can't expect anything decent from me…so I had to hire my sister to tie me up on a chair and keep me as far away from the computer as possible…believe me she did a very good job…she tied me up on the swivel chair and hung me up on the chandelier. It was a bit nauseating but very effective. She told me to pay her extra for overtime…I had no choice…my sister was one very professional businesswoman. She had me in the knots by making me sign that stupid contract and it cost me 50 bucks! Sometimes I'd wish that I didn't have her for a sister but I've got to admit she's quite handy at times…especially when I'm hiding from someone…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 10: THE AGREEMENT**

Before Kyo knew what was happening, he found himself following the jubilant, auburn haired girl. He smirked at the thought that he would be forced to follow this girl around because of fear of humiliation and disgrace. No it wasn't the appropriate term…it was...yes…black mail! How he despised that word…how he despised this girl. If he didn't grown up with such gentlemen like Yuki and Shigure (A/N: I'm not lying), he would have beaten this girl up and threw her over the can.

But why is it that he never even tried to hit her? He took another look at the girl's back. She was a little shorter so he can view he whole exterior from behind. It was rather fascinating that he just fallowed this petite young girl and didn't retaliate as much as he used to…he was too curious about what her black mail is that he just couldn't resist but follow.

"What could it be? Naked pictures? A voice recording of me talking in my sleep? Or worse…no it can't be. She knows about me and my family secret…this is just too much! I can't take it anymore!" he immediately grabbed Kaori's left arm, creating that authoritative aura between the two juveniles.

Kaori knew that he means business and want answers, and he wants it right away but she was never a dull person. She's way too crafty to provide him with such tedious entertainment. She wanted something more from what is currently up and she wants in on the scheme. With a sly smile, she said "my…my…you're so excited. Please wait 'til we get to my house and I'll show you what's really my idea of fun" with that she brushed off Kyo's arm and proceeded towards the street.

Kyo wanted to strangle her due to his unfathomable frustration but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. He has to admit that he is also, partly, interested on what this girl is planning. He finds her uniquely …well let's just say he finds him very interesting. He watched the girl and followed her closely.

Both arrived at a small urban apartment that looks pretty well built with that modern western touch. Kaori led the way to the stairs

"Why are we taking the stairs? Why not take the elevator?" he asked looking at the long flight of stairs

"People may bump into you and you'd turn into Spike., " she said while taking the steps

"How can she know this much?" he thought

"Do me a favor and quit calling me spike" He said brushing off the thought of Shigure's face. He can't help remembering the pervert since spike is a name more appropriate for a dog…a dog like yes…Shigure. Kyo followed the girl silently until they came upon room 603

"This is where I live…" she said turning the knob of the door "please act polite to my mother. She's very sensitive…I'm still working on her." Kaori pushed the door open to let her guest in

Still not certain of what Kaori meant, Kyo proceeded inside to find a very normal household "looks pretty normal" he said

"What were you expecting? Something strange like aliens and UFOS?" she asked

"Not really…" he thought

"I got over that fad ages ago. I have a new hobby…" she canted a straight-laced look at the young boy and said "come here…I'll show you"

Kaori led the way to her room and opened the door. The door was decorated with stickers and a sign that says "Kaori" and inside, the room was really

"PINK?" Kyo smirked at great dislike for the feminist color.

"What's wrong with pink? I'm a girl…I look pretty in pink" Kaori uttered

Kyo turned to look at Kaori who just took off her shirt "WAAH!" Kyo stumble on his feet at the sight of the horrendous scene. He knew that it was not right to peek but in this situation…is it considered peeking? But still, in order to conform his manners, he turned around and covered his eyes from the lustful temptation that stood there in the middle of the room.

Kaori laughed playfully and said, "Why did you turn around? I am wearing another shirt under this one! I didn't know you were such a gentleman"

Kyo, still covering his eyes "You do know that it's not right to take off your clothes in front of other people!"

"Oh…sorry…my bad." She said pulling Kyo to face her

"Stop wasting time and just tell me what you want!" Kyo shouted

"All right…all right… I'll tell you " she said while leaning down on the bottom of the bed to reach for a small green shoe box.

"And what is that?" Kyo asked raising a brow

"This…" she opened the box to reveal what is inside "these are all the evidence that will reveal your secret of being a half cat half human genetic clone " she took out a videotape…a bunch of Polaroid pictures and Kyo's clothes

"What the-! Those are mine!" he shouted

"I know! And if you will keep on treating me like this, they will soon belong to the media…" she said while shoving back the things inside the box.

Kyo gulped at the thought that the family secret will be revealed to the public because of him. His family would hate him even more and just think of how much work will Hatori have …erasing everyone's memory "whu-what do you want in exchange for these?"

Kaori smiled "I'm really not a very terrible person souma Kun …demo…I really have no friends…since I move from to one place to another all the time… "

"Just cut the crap and say what you want" Kyo huffed

"Okay…I want you to spend lots of time with me! Well, just until I need to transfer to another place again…and I will give you back everything. " Kaori crossed her heart and raised her right hand, then took out a piece of parchment with her signature "I even made out a document for it…all you have to do is sign here" she said pointing to a blank at the bottom right of the paper.

"That's all I have to do?" Kyo asked in doubt while reading the contract. "Okay…" with that he signed the contract and gave the pen and paper to the girl in front of him "but just until you have to go away again…"

Kaori was overjoyed. She never had any companion before not even a date but now; she had found herself a boyfriend! "FROM NOW ON YOU'LL BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"W-WHU-WHAT!!!!!!! That didn't count in the agreement!" He said as he pushed away his jubilant classmate

"It says so here in paragraph 12!" she said shoving the piece of paper on Kyo's face

"WHAT THE-!" he said as the paper smothered his face "THIS IS STUPID!"

"Oh c'mon! It's just until I go away! It's not like you have any girlfriend!" Kaori stated sat on the floor

"H-how d'you know? What If I tell you that I do have a girlfriend?" Kyo bluffed

"I'll happily get rid of her for you!" she said in reply

(A/N: I don't wanna mess with this girl)

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Kyo shouted

"Calm down! I was just kidding…I've asked the whole class and they said that they don't think you have one that they know about. So I assumed that you didn't have one. Look…I'm really sorry if I'm forcing you to be my friend…but I just can't take the feeling when I'm alone. I wanted someone to talk to but …" Kaori lost that brilliant smile and was replaced by an unexplainable sorrow which filled her eyes and expression. It was exactly the same feeling that Kyo felt when he saw his dream…

"What about your mother? Why don't you go talk to her?" he said with a concerned smirk.

"Oh…that…I don't have a mother…I actually don't have parents anymore." She said trying to wipe off the lonely expression on her face. "They died in a laboratory accident…4 years ago and since then, I've moved from place to place"

"But you said your mom was here…how can she be dead?" Kyo smirked again. What is this girl taking him for? An idiot? He knows he's not that smart but he's not an idiot either. He was sure that he heard her say something about her mom being sensitive earlier and he was also sure his ears aren't deaf.

"Oh that?" she said as she rolled her eyes "I made myself a nanny…someone to take care of the house chores and stuff and someone to drag on parents day."

"GAH! What are you talking about?" he asked, totally confused from what the young girl just said

"Wanna meet her?" something sparked at the corner of the girl's eye. Kaori reached for her controls (A/N: something that you can mistake for your TV remote/cell phone) " No prob!" she said as she pushed a couple of buttons from her controls.

It wasn't long before Kyo heard something coming. He is expecting someone like his own mom, a subtle, dainty and caring…. but boy was he soo…. wrong.

"You summoned?"

There it was, a 6 feet mechanical contraption. It was full of gears and sprockets moving and a pair of two artificial blue eyes that sparkled as the light from the constraint of the room shone on it. It was rather awkward to face something so ….so…mechanical?

It was a robot! He'd be a moron not to recognize what was standing right before the door. It was rather disturbing to think that he'd be hanging out with a girl with a pet robot…but what can he do? He really didn't want everything about him and his family revealed to the media…and besides…the girl is not half bad herself. in fact, Kyo kept finding himself glancing at her every now and then.

"She's My MOM…Mechanically Operated Machine. Cool huh? I designed her myself…from my dad's prototype of course" she said proudly to the red headed boy, hoping to impress him with her superior intellect and ability to create an artificial being.

"Can you stop that? It's freakin' me out? How can you make a robot? You'rejust…just…" Kyo was cut-off. He didn't actually know what to say or how to describe the girl. All he knows is that she just doesn't look like the kind of person to be doing such things like making pet robots in their spare time.

"A girl?" kaori asked (A/N: a classic example of sexism…)

"uhhh…well…I didn't actually mean…" kyo scratched his head

kaori giggled and said " of course I didn't think you'd understand it but I really did make MOM. I think it would be better if you're limited to that information. "

"Is she planning to keep herself from me? And to think that I'd be hanging out with her from now on…well, not actually voluntary but I still have the right to know" he thought. "I'll find out sooner or later" he said with that certain gleam in his eyes

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I just had to extend this story and show this part due to my sister's persistent ness! She wanted me to give Kyo kun some credit. I had no choice! She threatened to burn all my notebooks on my other story MDLS! I worked hard for that! Did you know that it took me 3 years to develop that story?! And I hand written it and created original art for it too! I've been writing that 15 ntbk collection since October of 2 years ago! I'm really sorry guys…please don't take me out of the game yet…and please review!


	11. Arguments

Disclaimer: author is tired to write this certain part so if you want to sue her, please refer to her previous chapters and think again…

Author's note: so how about that last chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? I kind of feel stupid right now…I really want to get reviews but silly me! I forgot to set the settings on my FF account and forgot to remove the check on that weird check box that say don't accept anonymous reviews. And so, I wasn't able to get anonymous reviews…and that's a loss. (Sigh) I hate myself for being so stupid. I'm a really a moron… anyways…one of my friends, after reading this fic, asked me where was Kagura in this fic…and I remembered that I to tell you guys about that. Well, in case some of you were wondering, I sent Kagura away to America to study under the supervision of Kazuma so there is pretty much no hindering Kyo's love life. I just thought you'd like to know.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 11: ARGUMENTS/ QUARRELS/ FIGHTS**

Kyo arrived very late that night. Kaori won't let him leave until he finishes his dinner. She also dragged him to watch those silly romantic DVD s she had. To him, it was pretty corny but seeing her cry from those sappy old movies kind of twitched his feeling. He finds her cute when she sniffs and sobs especially at the moment when that guy left the girl and gets married to another.

"What am I thinking?!" he shouted as he scratched his head. He just can't keep her outta his mind. He started for the stairs and when he arrived upstairs, he was surprised to see a pair of eyes looking directly ay him.

"WAAAAH!" he said in surprise. He jerked backwards and fell down the stairs

"THUD" "THUD" "THUD" "THUD" the simultaneous sound that his butt makes when it hits the steps "THUG!" his head bangs on the corner and lost his consciousness.

"Kyo-kun!!" screams a female voice in horror

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyo is walking down the street. He looked at the street signs and found them empty.

"Where am I?" he asks

"How are you feeling?" asks a female voice from behind. He looks to see who it was and saw Kaori leaning forward and touching his forehead

"Whu-what are you doing?" he slaps he hand away

"Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" she asks again

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" he irritatedly shouts at the girl who didn't seem to take it too hard

Kaori sighs and says, "I'm relieved. I thought that they had hurt you. "

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asks in confusion "what is this girl talking about me getting hurt? I'm perfectly fine!"

Kaori smiles and says, "I like you …even though you look hideous on the outside…you'll always be beautiful to me."

"Hi-hideous? I-I'm not hideous!" Kyo threw her off her feet and she landed on her butt but she didn't seem to care and runs back to him saying over and over again how she finds him easy to love.

Kyo runs off but Kaori refused to let go off his hand. Kaori was dragged behind Kyo who was desperate to find answers. He is looking for someone…but he doesn't know who. It was until he found something that rendered him with no words…it was true he is Hideous…

His reflection from the grocery window told him everything he wanted to know. No words were enough to say how he was feeling. He just saw the monster that lives inside him. In his eyes, he was not human…

"Kyo-kun!! Kyo-kun!!" a female voice called again and again

And everything went white….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyo felt his head throb. He fingered the strands of cloth that was wrapped around it…"bandages?" he asked as he realized what they were

"KYO KUN!!!" Tohru joyfully squealed

"What?!" Kyo answers her happy and joyful welcome with his usual sarcastic tone. (A/N: we all know that he does this thing very often right? So this basically doesn't mean that he's angry or anything)

"I'm glad you're safe" she smiled and sat on the floor beside the bed

"I thought you died" Yuki crossed his arms

"WHAT! You rotten mouse! Do you want me to die!?" he shouted

"That would be too unfortunate. If you'd die, that would mean that you're not a worthy opponent for me…" he said before rolling his eyes

Shigure and Haru entered the room carrying drinks for everyone

"Ah! I see! You're awake…" Haru remarked upon seeing Kyo conscious and sitting on his bed

"Yeah…what happened?" he asked while still glaring at Yuki and mentally cursing him.

Shigure laid the drinks on the tatami floor where Yuki and Tohru sat "You fell down the stairs and banged your head on the wall."

"I'm sorry that was all my fault. I decided to stay up late to wait for you but I scared you and you fell down the stairs…I'm sorry" Tohru bowed her head in shame

"I told her not to worry about you too much cause you're thick-sculled and hard-headed so you won't die of a concussion" Yuki said with a light sarcasm

"GRRRR!" Kyo roared in anger

"I'm really sorry" Tohru bowed her head, asking for forgiveness

"Its not your fault so stop apologizing" Yuki told Tohru and straightened her posture.

"What's your problem? Why are you apologizing? Did I say that it was your fault?" Kyo added

"Where were you?" Haru asked him.

Kyo's eyes widened. What will he say to them? He can't tell them that Kaori knows about him and his cat-like form. If they'd find out, who knows what would happen next…Hatori might erase all her memory about him but there was one-thing…one things that stayed tattooed on his mind…and heart…for some reason, he didn't want her to forget about him. He tried to ignore the question and skip opening the topic about Kaori so he said; "I'm hungry" it was all that he can think of. (A/N: Even though that he's so full from Kaori's home made dinner? Man! That's tough!)

He tried to stand up but he was held back by everyone stare's they were suspicious of him.

"WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR?" Kyo retaliated

"Answer the question…" Yuki said while grabbing him by the collar "Where have you been?"

Kyo looked away and snorted, "Wow! This is something…you wanna know where I have been? Are you guys sick or something? When did you start to care about my whereabouts? " He slapped Yuki's hands and stood up brushing off some dirt from his shirt

"That girl knows about the secret huh?" Shigure asked him

Kyo stopped in his tracks. "Do they know about Kaori?" he asked himself. Just when he thought that he had everything under control…now this happens… "I have to throw them off somehow,…" he said to himself "what girl? Are you talking about your dumb editor again!?" he snorted

"Does Kaori Tanaka ring a bell?" Yuki said sarcastically

"I …" Kyo can't escape the truth now…he'd be more of an idiot in their eyes if he would still lie about it. "Alright…alright…I admit it. I messed up…I totally messed up. Happy now?" he bowed his head and turned away. "It's not my fault! If your crazy editor didn't run after me, I wouldn't have bumped into her in the first place!" (A/N: ARE YOU BLAMING ME!!!)

"Are you blaming my editor for your irresponsibility to keep the family secret?" Shigure raised his brow (A/N: you go Gure-Sama! Defend me! Defend me!)

"What does it look like? Of course I'm blaming your dumb editor!" He replied at a higher tone

Sparks started generating from the two. No one ever saw Shigure so pissed off. Could it be that he had fallen in love with his editor? OH NO! (A/N: oh yes!)

"What will you get if you both tear out each other's guts?" Haru asked to calm the two down.

"Let's sit down and talk about it please," Tohru suggested, "I'm sure that we can all settle this in a friendly conversation"

"I'm not talking to a stupid cat like him!" Shigure crossed his arms and turned around.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANNA TALK TO YOU EITHER?" Kyo shouted at the dog faced writer

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took Tohru a while to convince the two to sit down and talk but they eventually, though retaliatorily, agreed to her request.

Yuki leaned his head on his fist "so you mean to say, all you have to do is be her friend and she will give you every evidence she has before she goes away again?"

Kyo nodded "yeah…that will be all I have to do. So it's really not a big deal…"

"HMP!" Shigure snubbed

"Sulking won't do you anything good" Haru commented

Tohru breathe a sigh of relief "good…I thought it was something serious. I'm glad that everything is going to be okay "

"Nu-uh! That is if this baka-neko can stick to his word and keep that girl company!" Shigure pouted "knowing you…you'd probably just shout at her and leave her behind…BLEH!" Shigure sticks out his tongue.

"WHY YOU-!" Kyo stood up enraged by Shigure's unwanted comment

"If the family secret gets out, you will have to answer to us…most especially ha-san…" Yuki warned

"I know…I know…do you think you'll be the only ones affected by this?" Kyo irritatedly snorted

"Because you don't think before you act! For all we know, Shigure may be right…" Yuki started on it again

"Don't you think I would've known that by now?" Kyo stood up

"Where are you going?" Haru asked, still bearing his usual poker faced expression

"I'm going to sleep…" Kyo turned to leave

"Aren't you hungry? I'll cook for you…" Tohru hindered him

"No thanks…I just lost my appetite." With that, he went out of the room and on the steps

Back inside the living room….

Tohru held her palm and squeezed it. She wants to say something to Yuki but something felt wrong with the environment. She looked around and saw Shigure pouting and Haru …well …he looks half asleep. Which reminded her that it was really late. She yawned and arranged her legs. She wanted to say it before she goes to bed so she turned to Yuki. Yuki is staring in to space…. She can tell that he's thinking about something but as selfish at it may look; she really wants to tell him her problems. "Soma kun…" she uttered.

Everyone turned to Tohru. It was pretty silent and her voice echoed. "Uhhhh…can I talk to you in private?" she asked again.

Tohru led him to the veranda and both stood there. The wind was blowing freely and everything seems to be bowing along with it. Tohru brushed her hair back to prevent it from covering her face entirely. She didn't quite know how to start to she waited for Yuki to say something first

"What do you want to talk about in private?" he asked her plainly.

"I guess Yuki wasn't expecting anymore revelations. I don't think he can even take anymore revelations…but this wasn't a revelation… this is about me and the baby…" Tohru slipped in her thoughts. It wasn't long before she found the words to utter "Souma-kun…I was just wondering…cause you see…"

"C'mon Honda-san…tell me what's bothering you…" He insisted that she confide

"About a few things …well…this is kind of…about the baby…Uhhhh…you see…we've already told everyone in your family…can we see my grandfather about this too? And if it's okay…can we tell arisa-chan and ou-chan too?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay…I'm really tied up with my studies right now…I hope you understand. I have other fanfics to update too…(swirly eyes) I swear if I ever graduate college I will build a time machine to go back in time to hunt and kill those ss holes who made college so damn hard!

Beaert (CHEPOT's sister): please have pity on my deranged sister…she's a bit crazy in the head because of paper works and other college stuffs. She even paid me to write to you guys and tell you that she is not sane enough to write the whole author's note thing. And she also wants to thank her readers most especially the reviewers. (I really dunno why so don't ask me! I'm just doin my job) this is so sweet! I make money without even breaking a sweat!


	12. The return of TEAM BUCKET!

Author's note: sorry for making you all wait for so long… I'm really not in the mood to write disclaimers right now…can I just say that I dun own FB? Yeah…that's it I guess. I'm really sorry for the late update. I was busy running all over our school campus trying to catch my professor who announced to the whole class that I failed his subject. I had to find a way to make him take back what he said! It was fun running after him and all but I'm glad that's over. Well, now that I have completely stated the reason why I'm soooo late, let's get on with the ficcy. ARRRGHHH! I Soooooo hate those damn people who made college so hard!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 12: THE RETURN OF TEAM BUCKET!**

"Whu-What? Your Grand f-fu-father? Hana and Ou-chan!" Yuki started with a stutter and bellowed.

"I just thought… that they should also know…." Tohru said calmly while playing with her fingers

"Please Honda-san…can we talk about this tomorrow?" Yuki put his palm over his forehead…

Tohru nervously stared at the young man "Please answer me…will you tell them?"

"Her Grandfather?" Yuki imagine the face of the old man he met before. Sure he looks nice…but the mere memory of s face can't tell him if the old man would gladly give Tohru to him…he might take him away…and the baby…It would leave him with no one again…without Tohru… "Ou-chan?" He remembered the Blonde-haired Yankee and her trustee friend, Hana-chan, the human electric wave dispenser…they would curse him to the grave and beat the hell outta him. Makes him wonder where Tohru picks up these kinds of friends. (A/N: but they're better than his rabid fan girls right?) He couldn't possibly tell them! There was absolutely no way that he can tell them!

Once again, Yuki turned to face Tohru and stare deep into her sea green eyes. They were starting to fill up with her precious diamond drops. He can't make her cry…he doesn't want to. He looked deep inside the windows of her heart and he saw grief, gloom, and sorrow. But of all these, there was something that is glistening spontaneously; a little light that seems to brighten up everything dark and murky. It was hope. The gift that she had been giving the Souma family…ever since she came into their life

"I'll try to make it out tomorrow" he smiled and patted Tohru's head. He took her in his arms and slowly guided her inside. "For now…you must not stay up this late…it's not good for you and the baby…we still have classes tomorrow."

Tohru closed her eyes. She knew that he was just stalling her. But who was she to nag about it? This man is carrying too many encumbrances to make a verdict this big. It is still a shock to him that he just found out about their baby. "Maybe I'm just rushing him too much…" she thought as Yuki gently tucked her in.

Yuki brushed her hair up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right here beside you…." he said and he sat on a stool beside the bed. "Just like the first time…" he thought.

He remembered that dark lonely night that this young cheerful girl came into their lives. She was high with fever and she lied there sleeping. She looked like she's in pain but she wasn't able to do anything but watch her…watch her as she sleeps …

(A/N: incase you're wondering, this was the scene from Epi 1 of the series)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Intermission:**

Morning at School…. students are all gathered on the school grounds; they're all staring at the three figures standing on top of the Home economics building….

Professor: WTF! What are they doing up there!

Student1: aren't teachers prohibited to say those nasty things?

Professor: (hears the unlikely comment on his expression) SO WHAT'S WRONG WITH SAYING WTF! YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT? FOR THAT YOU GET AN F! (Spit) SMART ASS!

Student1: (crying) Mommy! WAAAH! (Runs away)

Student2: Good heavens! Are those the pretty soldiers? …Sai-sailormo-

Student3: NAH! That's the justice league!

Student4: where! Where's the justice league!

Student5: no! That's the international league of super acquaintances! (If you dunno this, man! You gotta watch more Sponge bob square pants…liberate yourself) the elastic waistband! Ms appear! And Mermaid man!

Student 6: WTF are you talking about!

On top of the building…Capes fluttered on the breeze (A/N: they figured that the huge electric fan isn't working for them and the huge electric bill is too much to fit in their budget)…dark colored tights shimmered in the morning sunshine (Except for the last one it's a furry cat suit)…and yes … cold shiny metal buckets with eyes holes on their heads…oh yeah…and a guy with cat ears and tail

Shigure: BWA-HA-HA-HA!

CHEPOT: BWA-HA-HA-HA!

Ayame: BWA-HA-HA-HA!

Shigure: to protect the world from devastation! 

CHEPOT: to unite all peoples within our nation

Shigure: to denounce the evils of truth and love

CHEPOT: to extend our reach to the stars above!

Shigure: Gure!

CHEPOT: CHEPOT!

Both: and introducing our new member!

Ayame: Princess-Neko! (Jumping around like a ballerina in a cat suit with a serious case of diarrhea)

All: team bucket blasting off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!

CHEPOT: c'mon Ayame! It's your turn! (Whispers to Ayame who's still busy dancing like a deranged ballerina in a cat suit)

Ayame: oh? Oh yeah! …(Sexy voice) gurrar…that's right …

Both: AYAME!

CHEPOT: you're supposed to be the cat! THE CAT! Cats don't growl! They meow! Get it? ME-OW!

Shigure: that explains the cat suit… and Ayame…please don't frustrate my beloved editor…

Ayame: okay …okay…(sigh) meow that's right… HAPPY NOW? Sheeesh! Everybody's a critic…

All THREE: AND WE'RE THE ALL-NEW IMPROVED TEAM BUCKET! WITH REAL CAPE FLUTTERING ACTION! BWA-HA-HA-HA!

From below, …

Hana-chan: (releasing electric waves) those hooligans up there are releasing moronic short electric impulses…

Ou-chan: what a crappy way to start the day… Those idiots up there sure did a good job of hitting it out …

Yuki: (let's just pretend that I do not know them…)

Tohru: awe…. they look so pretty in tights…

Kyo: how disgusting…

(A/N: hi-hi-hi…it took me a while before I can get Ayame to finish the costumes so it was quite a time before we can shoot another scene with the all new improved team bucket! With real cape fluttering action!)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The school bell rang…and it was time for class. Everyone decided that it was enough gazing at the 3 nincompoops on the rooftop and it's time that they go back to their own lives. Along with them are Yuki, Tohru and the others…

"Hurry up Kyo! Last one in the room is a pretty feline lover! Ha-ha" Ou-chan mocked the orange-haired lad.

"WHAT! Who're you calling pretty feline lover!" he was out to run after the blonde Yankee but some thing or better yet, someone, caught his arm.

"G'morning!" greeted the girl who dared to touch him.

Normally, he would cuff off her hand but suddenly remembering the peril that she is to their family reputation, he decided to smile and greet the girl (but not in a gentle, serene and affectionate manner). "Good morning Kaori Tanaka" he said with a bit of sarcasm

"Why are you so grumpy today?" She asked dragging the boy inside with one arm

"What are you talking about?" He asked, "I hope she'd get the hell outta here soon…then I wouldn't have to put up with this prick." he thought

She smiled, shook her head and continued to drag Kyo inside "C'mon…we have to hurry…the bell already rang…"

"Tse! Whatever…" he grunted "I don't care if I'm late or not…"

Kaori turned her head back at Kyo. She pouted her lips and stared at him "well, I care…"

Both stopped on their tracks and stared at each other for a while.

(A/N: you know those scenes with the funny cicada sounds? I think this is one of those scenes…- the only diff'rence is that they have a really cute background midi file sound…since I can't play it…please feel free to imagine the FURUBA opening song playing in the background)

"She-she cares?" Kyo asked in his thoughts…it may be pretty shallow but somehow, when this complete stranger said that she cares about him, he kind of felt good inside. Like when he spends his time with Tohru on the roof…alone…without Yuki…

"Come on…let's hurry or teacher will be very furious again…" Kaori pulled the speechless Kyo on their way to their class

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hi-Hi-Hi sorry about the really long break… hope you could all forgive me…-


	13. Chepot's Meatbun rampage

Disclaimers: yeah…you're all right…I'm getting pretty bored writing disclaimers…let's just make this short…I- dun-own-fruits-bas-ket!

Author's note: I'm happy now cause I got myself out of a tight fix. I didn't fail in my philosophy subject! Woohooo! Now that, that's done, I can finally go back to writing fics again…but seeing my pending sanctions…I don't think the glory will not last that long. (Sigh) I really miss Arthee. …ARTHEEEE! (Cries really really loud) Doko ni iru! Do ko! Do KO!

Beaert (CHEPOT's sane sister): please ignore her. She's a bit crazy in the head lately. I think it's about the math class incident that she had to deal with. (Laughs) she totally freaked out when she failed to answer one math problem on the black board. No… I didn't get paid to write this time. I just wanted to mess up her work a little

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 13: CHEPOT'S MEATBUN RAMPAGE**

Tohru, Hana and Ou-chan sat at a table during lunch.

Ou-chan sighed and leaned her head on the wooden cafeteria table. "Look at Kyo…he looks so happy with that new girl…" she said to the two

At the cafeteria line…

"What do you want to get Kyo?" Kaori is smiling and clinging on to Kyo's arms

"Uhhhh…anything…a-anything y-you…anything you want" Kyo, burning red (A/N: means blushing) stuttered to answer the girl.

"Okay then… I want this…and milk…I love milk" Kaori reached for some milk cartons.

"Y-you love milk?" Kyo asked

"U-huh" Kaori nod "why? Don't you like milk? It's good for the bones you know…"

Kyo shook his head and smiled "it's not that…I also love drinking milk…"

"Really? Then why don't we take another carton!" Kaori took another

Back at the lunch table…

"What is it that you want to tell us?" Ou-chan rested his chin on her arm, looking half awake.

"I'm sensing two life forms inside your body…were you abducted by aliens?" Hana-chan looked at Tohru releasing her usual electric waves.

"Uhhhh-he-he" Tohru smiled (sweat drops)

"Hana-chan…aliens don't exist…you watch too many sci-fi movies…are you watching star trek voyager again? You've seen that like for a hundred times already."

"…" Hana released angry electric waves hitting Ou-chan "just in case you haven't noticed…I am watching Star trek enterprise…. "

"Whatever…tseh! Aliens! No such thing really exists!" Ou-chan continued

Hana Chan and Ou-chan are about to bout it out when something caught their eye. Something caught everyone's attention. Two people came in the cafeteria …

"Is that Kyo?" all the girls asked in unison

"Who's the unfortunate girl?" Asked the boys in unison

Kaori is clinging on to Kyo's arm and the funny thing about it is that Kyo seems to be enjoying her company. Everyone branded it as some kind of unexplainable phenomena… a miracle.

Kyo's reputation in school was is that he's bitter person who hates people and would push away girls who would ask him to go on dates! But why is this transferee student able to get his attention? What did she do? How the hell did she do it?

The cafeteria was surrounded with overgrown question marks on top of everyone's head and all eyes are on the new couple that is cantering towards the cash register to pay for their lunch.

Kyo carried their trays while Kaori tries to spot a free table. She saw Tohru's group sitting on a table with vacant seats and decided to head for them. She went before Kyo and approached the three. "HI! Would you mind if me and my boyfriend sat here?"

The word boyfriend echoed in the whole cafeteria making everyone "GASP!" For breathe. Is this true? Kyo Souma, the woman hater, and short-tempered walkout maniac, …has a girl friend?

"THIS IS WOULD BE THE BIGGEST NEWS IN OUR HIGHSCHOOL!" the newspaper editor scribbled on his notepad, taking down every detail. "Kitty lover human hater found a girl!"

Yuki entered the cafeteria. He ducked down since food fights usually begin at that hour but he was surprised to see that not even the Mac and cheese were flying. What happened? He glanced at each and every stunned soul in the cafeteria until his eyes found it's way to Tohru. She was sitting there flabbergasted looking at something…and beside her, Hana-chan and Ou-chan, who're also somewhat, speechless. (A/N: except for Hana-chan…she still look the same but you can tell that she's shocked by the way she held her milk carton…it's squished…poor milk carton)

"Huh?" he saw what everyone was staring at and smiled "so that's why…" he walked towards the group, passing through everyone who's too busy looking to notice him.

Kyo, still as red as my mom's lipstick, smiled at everyone while bearing a big sweat drop on his head. He didn't think that this would be a big issue. So what if he got a girlfriend…everyone does that but why the attention? … He was about to feel good about himself but something from not so far away, and still moving towards them, caught his attention and broke his mood.

And greeted everyone "hi!" he moved to sit beside Tohru and continued, "So… is she your girlfriend?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kyo snapped. This made everyone go back to reality and reclaim their sanity (A/N: which were floating in the air for quite some time due to the shocking revelation Kyo has brought upon the school)

"Reality check… you don't own the cafeteria so I have every right to be here as you are…besides. I want to eat." Yuri replied plainly to annoy the orange -haired

"GRRR! " Kyo stood up

"Kyo-kun? Don't you want to eat?" Kaori asked him tugging on his shirt

Kyo looked back at her seeing that innocent look in her eyes. He didn't want to leave but he just can't bear Yuki's company. "Sorry…but I lost my appetite…." Kyo walk away, leaving Kaori with the four people she's sitting with.

"Don't worry he's always like that…" Ou-chan smiled at Kaori

"He didn't want to eat with me…" Kaori frowned

"You're Tanaka, Kaori right? A transferee?" Yuki raised a question while nibbling on one of Tohru's fries…

"Huh? Yes…I am… and you are Mr. Souma, Yuki. School body president. Am I right?" Kaori looked at him with a poker-face expression

"Right…as your school body president, it's my duty to make sure that you're enjoying your stay here in your new school. So… are you?"

"So far… yes I am." Kaori answered

"I see…" Yuki leaned his face closer to Kaori and whispered, "If I were you I'd be careful with the games that I play…"

Kaori's eyes widened and she immediately looked up to stare at Yuki's face. She smiled mildly and said "I wouldn't be worried if I have the upper hand…" she replied making Yuki smirk

Yuki stood up and said, "Well, I have to go… I have a meeting in five minutes. "

"Bye Yuki…" Tohru bid him goodbye

"Bye Mr. Souma" Kaori beamed

Hana and Ou-chan looked at each other … "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ou-chan asked the other

"I think so…"

"Well, I also have to go and find Kyo-kun…" Kaori stood up. "It's nice sitting with you…I hope we can do this again sometime" she said before walking away

"Uhhhh…yeah…" Ou-chan replied watching the new girl walk away from their table.

"She is emitting weird electrical impulses…" Hana-chan

"Everyone you meet has weird electrical impulses… and that's the exact line you said when you met me… really Hana… you should break the habit of stating those kind of things…it's not creepy but it's really getting old… like the author's disclaimers" Ou-chan sighed

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Tohru is busy deciphering her thoughts "What did she mean by that?" she remembered Kaori's face when she replied to Yuki

(Slight flashback of Kaori saying:)

"I wouldn't be worried if I have the upper hand…"

"Oi! Oi Tohru! Are you okay?" Ou-chan is waving her hand in front of Tohru's eyes.

"Ha? Huh? Oh! Ou-chan…sorry… I was just thinking about something." Tohru

"Hmm… you have been thinking a lot these days…do you have a problem?" Ou-chan puts her palm on Tohru's forehead

"I feel unimportant… why aren't you telling us anything?" Hana-chan pouted

"We told you that we are here to protect you… now tell us… who's giving you problems and we'll take care of them for ya." Ou-chan smiled while mushing up Tohru's hair

"Actually…how do I say this…I've been meaning to tell you something but I can't seem to find the perfect time to tell you. " Tohru lowered her face to veil her expression

"What is it?" Hana-chan asked

"KRRRRRIIIIINGGGGG!" the bell rang.

"Yes! Saved by the bell!" Tohru thought. "I'll tell you later…meet me up in the rooftop after school and we'll tell you everything!" she said as she hastily stood up and left the two "bye bye!"

"We?" asked the two in unison

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Intermission:

After the bell, CHEPOT Shigure and Ayame entered the cafeteria

CHEPOT: (smile) AH! I'm so Hungry! I wonder what's in the menu today!

Ayame: I'm in the mood for Soba noodles!

Shigure: hmmm…I'm not sure what I'd eat but I want something sweet.

Ayame: then why don't you read this while eating? (Hands Shigure a small package)

Shigure: eh? What's this? (Takes the package)

Ayame: I bought that especially for you! My beloved Gure…

Shigure: Thank you …a-ya

Flowers popped out of nowhere and surrounded the two together with the odd romantic music.

Ayame: go on…open it.

Shigure: okay (rips open the package) AHHH! I-it's my favorite book! The 5th edition!

Ayame: yes… I bought that especially for you…

CHEPOT: let me see! Let me see! Huh? …."Sexy Teddy bear?" what kind of book is that?

Shigure: wanna read? (Sexy smile)

Cafeteria lady: are ya buyin or not?

Ayame: I want soba noodles please…

Cafeteria lady: (to the back) ONE SOBA NOODLES!

Cafeteria boy: OKAY!

Cafeteria lady: and how about you two?

Shigure: Soba sounds nice…I think I'll have on too

CHEPOT: I'll take one meat bun please!

Cafeteria lady: sorry…we're out of meat buns…

CHEPOT: WHATTT! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY RUN OUT OF MEAT BUNS!

Cafeteria lady: I'm sorry but we are out of em meat buns

CHEPOT: CHECK AGAIN!

Cafeteria lady: okay…okay…I'll check…. sorry we're really fresh out

CHEPOT: (jumps on top of the counter and goes berserk) AAAAAHHHH! MEAT BUNS!

Ayame: ahhh…this brings me great ideas… I should make a costume based on Godzilla

Shigure: or a novel about Godzilla and her childhood sweetheart…

Cafeteria people: AHHHH! Someone stop her!

CHEPOT: (shredding the counter) AHHHH! (Roar) MEAT BUN! (Roar)

Shigure: (hugs the book) oh! I shall cherish this gift forever (or until the 6th edition comes out)

Ayame: should we stop your editor? (Sip soba noodles)

Shigure: huh? Did you say anything? (Continue hugging the book)

Ayame: nope…(sipping soba noodles again)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"KRRRRIIIIIING" The school bell rang marking the end of the day. Everyone stood up and started packing their bags to go home.

"Hey…did you hear? The school cafeteria was wrecked by some anonymous person." Said one student to the other

"Really? I wonder why?" said another who overheard their conversation

"They said that it's over some problem concerning meat buns"

From her seat, Ou-chan heard the conversation and approached Hanajima to tell it.

"Have you heard about the cafeteria?" She asked

"Yes… it's rather disappointing. I have to pack lunch for the rest of the week in order to stay alive." Hana replied while flashing her usual dark impression upon anyone who passed by

Ou-chan slapped her forehead in dismay "Really Hana… where do you get these queer ideas…but Grudge over food is indeed deep and unfathomable"

Hana stood up and took her bag. She walked towards the door and signaled Ou-chan to follow

"Oh! Yeah…Tohru wanted to meet us upstairs. Okay be right there!" She said as she motioned to get her bag and followed the human electric wave dispenser (A.K.A. Hana-chan)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the rooftop, Yuki and Tohru are leaning on the rails looking at everyone below.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Yuki asked Tohru

"Of course… they're my Friends Souma-kun… They'd understand" Tohru smiled

Inside him, Yuki felt really nervous. He never actually thought that he'd be doing this. But looking at Tohru this way really relieves his anxiety. She's like his living comfort. But still, thinking that he'd have to tell those two about the baby, it would be quite unpredictable. He didn't even know where to start or what to say!

The door opened behind them and this made his heart beat faster. It was like judgment day was coming…the kind of feeling that you won't be able to live the next day. He felt like he'd be hearing the question: "Any last requests?" soon.

"HI TOHRU!" Ou-chan greeted the auburn girl "ah… so you're here to prince Yuki…"

Hana-chan is flashing electric waves again "we came as soon as classes were over…what is this important message that you want to tell us…" Hana-chan looks at Yuki and flashed more electric waves "and what are you doing here?"

"Uhhhh…well…you see…we want to tell you something." Tohru explained

"Oh he's what you mean by "we"...I don't understand. What is it? " Ou-chan asked again

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" Ou-chan shrieked

"Uhhhh" Hana-chan fainted upon hearing the whole story

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: (sigh) see? I finally told Hana and Ou-chan! I made this a little longer than my other chappies so that you won't all be furious at me for always making you wait. My friend told me that I always update too fast. Am I updating too fast? Well, because as a FF reader, I really hate to wait and I don't want you guys to wait … but reality is harsh. My life is a bit chaotic and unpredictable so it's really rare that I get the chance to write Fanfics… can you imagine? I'm doing 6 fics right now! BTW team bucket will make a guest appearance in my Fanfic "Wedding bells" (an RK SanoxMegumi Fic) in the last chapter, which I will update either today or tomorrow. Hope you'll read it…at least the part where they get to appear anyway. Well, I'll be expecting reviews from all of you… you know it kind of gets me down when I don't get reviews. So please! Please! Please review! Thanks!


	14. WELCOME TO THE SOUMA HOUSEHOLD!

Disclaimer: dun own FB

Author's note: hi-hi-hi…sorry about the rampage. I suddenly had the craving for siopao (meat buns) while writing the last chappy but when I went to buy some, the store owner said they were fresh out of them so I figured that I could take out my anger in the ficcy. I hope you liked it anyway…now that I have completely calmed down; I can finally go on with the fic. Although I'm sad to say that this chappy might not contain an intermission. Shigure and I went on a date and we didn't have time to shoot an intermission. Yeah! It's a date! Hey! Valentines day is something I always look forward to… you know! BTW belated happy Valentines Day to everyone!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 14: WELCOME TO THE SOUMA HOUSEHOLD!**

**(The unbelievable miracle of changes)**

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" Ou-chan shrieked

"Uhhhh" Hana-chan fainted upon hearing the whole story

Ou-chan caught Hana in her arms and assisted her friend to her feet.

"Uhhhh but please don't get the wrong idea! I love this child and I love Souma-kun… I want to keep the baby." Tohru explained while waving her hands and shaking her head

"I promise that I'd take great care of Tohru…" Yuki blurted out in order to somehow calm the two down

Hana furiously kept flashing her waves at the poor rat…(A/N: yeah…yeah…not mouse but mouse sounds cuter) while OU-Chan stared at both of them shocked to hear that these two are actually together

"…" There was silence between the four

"What are they thinking? Will they hate me for doing this to Tohru? Will Hana curse me? Will Ou-chan beat me up?" Yuki kept reiterating in his thought, these questions that one would ask if his girlfriend's friend we're a former gang member and a human electric wave dispenser.

There was movement. Hana and Ou-chan turned their backs on the two and whispered.

"Could they be plotting murder?" Yuki asked himself. He is too nervous that didn't notice that he was turning blue…

"Souma-kun…calm down…" Tohru smiled at him again "it will all be alright"

"Yes… you're right." Yuki tried his best to smile back "Drats that always gets me every time" he told himself. He knew that it wouldn't be all right. But she was just too irresistible to contradict.

"Okay…" Ou-chan uttered with a less annoyed and shocked tone

The big "huh?" floated the over Yuki and Tohru's head

"Okay… it's not like we can do anything about it now…so we're totally fine with it. But on one condition."

"Condition?" Yuki asked…(A/N: boy! Did he have a bad feeling about this)

"We're staying over to watch over Tohru…" said both in unison

"WHATTTT!" yelled Tohru and Yuki, shocked of what the two had in mind

"You can't do anything about it. We won't take NO for an answer" Ou-chan crossed her arms.

"See you tomorrow…prince Yuki…" Hanajima turned her back and motioned to leave "I have to leave and pack my things…goodbye Tohru"

"Yeah…me too. Bye bye" Arisa bid them farewell and followed Hana

The two stood there shocked of what they Heard

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the Shigure household…

"WHHHHHAAAAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE STAYING HERE!" Shigure freaked out once he heard about Hana and Ou-chan's decision

"I'm sorry … I didn't think they'd actually do this. I'll try to persuade them not to come" Tohru bowed her head in shame. She really didn't expect this to happen.

"You better…cause we don't know what they may find out about us…we already have a handful of people giving us almost the same problems" Shigure eyed Kyo who's sitting in a corner, looking a little cheerful than usual

"Whatever gramps…don't worry Kaori won't spill even a drop of our secret. I've got everything under control… " Kyo said conceitedly making Shigure smirk

"Just make sure…" Shigure narrowed his vision, staring and glaring at the orange haired boy

Yuki cupped his head and sighed, "this is starting to really get complicated" he thought as he roamed his vision around the room. He imagined life in the Souma household with Hana and Arisa running around.

"I'm really sorry Souma-kun…I shouldn't have pulled you into telling them…" she bowed her head and sniffed

"No…it wasn't a bad decision. It could be worse if they found out without you telling them. I don't want them to hate you…" Yuki patted her head trying to comfort her from the guilt…(A/N: although it was partly true)

"I'm sooo sorry…" she cried out to everyone

Shigure, feeling a little guilty for being harsh to Tohru, smiled and said "Nah! Who would've thought that they'd think of an atrocious decision like that anyway… it's really nothing Tohru…we'll definitely find a way to resolve this"

Both Yuki and Shigure comforted the distraught and pregnant girl while Kyo, for the first time, felt that he didn't really care. He sat there in the corner, with his head up in the clouds thinking about something. He was all smiling and cheerful that the three can't help but wonder if he's sick or something. But nevertheless, they didn't ask him anything to avoid any unwanted conversation.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next day…

"What do you mean we shouldn't go?" Ou-chan protested.

"We're going whether you like it or not Tohru." Hana Chan also protested

"But I'm fine… there's nothing to worry about…Yuki's family is treating me properly." Tohru tried to convince them "Please…"

Ou-chan slapped her forehead and sighed, "You know we can't resist you Tohru…but we have to know how you are doing…let's say …we stay there for one whole night. "

"If we think that you're properly taken care of, we'll leave you in their care but if not, you're coming either with me or Arisa." Hana followed

"bu-" Tohru tried to reason again but Arisa and Hana looked kind of determined and serious about this matter. "One night? All we have to do is show them that I'm fine…" she thought.

"Okay" Tohru nod and smiled

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuki and Tohru met at the rooftop and talked about the matter.

"I see…one night. I don't think Shigure will argue with that. Yeah I guess that's okay." Yuki rubbed his chin after hearing Arisa and Hana's decision from Tohru.

"All we have to do is convince them that I'm doing fine." Tohru explained further

"Yes… that won't be a problem as long as Ayame stays away from the house." Yuki imagined his infamous brother and smirks at the thought. He sighs and says "of all the people in the world why did I have to be stuck with him?"

"Oh…Souma-kun" Tohru smiled and gently patted Yuki's head. "Try opening your heart to him…sure he's obnoxious and self centered but he's still your brother…Ooops! Did I just say that? Sorry…"

"No need to be sorry…" Yuki glanced back at her "We both know that it's true"

Both sighed and there a minute or two of silence

"Uhhhh…. Souma kun…" Tohru twitched her fingers together

"Huh?"

"We've already told Hana and Ou-chan…do you think it's time that we told my grandpa?" Tohru smiled

"WHHHHAAAATTTT!" Yuki bursts out. What does she want him to do now? Their problems with her two unbelievably weird friends and now she wants to give him another headache? Seriously if this girl weren't that special to him, he'd leave him right then and there. But the problem is… he couldn't even if he wanted to, this feeling keeps him from leaving. It is like some kind of magnet that just attracts the two of them together…

"I'd understand if you couldn't give it much attention right now…I just want you to know that." Tohru patted him

"Tohru…" Yuki looked at her like a child who peering through his mother' s eyes

"Yuki…" Tohru stared back at her prince

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day…

"HELLO! ANYBODY HOME!" Ou-chan called out from outside

"Now everyone! You know what you are going to do okay?" Yuki asked Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Shigure, CHEPOT and Kyo.

Everyone nod except for Kyo and after making sure everyone knew what to do, Yuki signaled to Tohru to open the door.

Tohru took a deep breath and slid the door open revealing her two friends carrying their luggage.

"WELCOME TO THE SOUMA HOUSEHOLD!" everyone welcomed the two

Arisa, totally stunned from the greeting, shook her head and asked "Are we in the wrong address?"

"No…cause Tohru's here" Hana answered while placing a deadly glare on Shigure.

"Hi Tohru! We're here!" Ou-chan greeted her friend "Ah? Nice to see you again Shigure-san"

"E-heh-heh nice to see you too Ou-chan…" Shigure greeted the blonde while hiding behind CHEPOT to avoid Hana-Chan's death glares

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyo and Yuki took the two's luggage and went to put them in Tohru's room upstairs while the others proceeded to the living room to talk.

"I see you're Uhhhh… staying here for the night." Shigure rubbed his chin, still hiding behind CHEPOT to avoid Hana Chan's glares

CHEPOT: (really large sweat drop)

"…" Hana Chan's eyes says something fish's going on but words aren't spoken

(A/N: (shivers)…creepy)

"Uhhhh…. Well, as you can see. Hana-chan…Ou-chan, I'm really happy here. This is Haru…Kisa…and this is Hiro. They're Yuki's cousins." Tohru pointed to each, introducing them one by one.

"I see…" Ou-chan examined the two kids

"Nice to meet you…I'm Haru" Haru greeted the two, looking half asleep as always

"Nice to meet you Arisa and Hanajima onee-chan…I'm Kisa" Kisa bowed to show respects

"Uh? Ah! I- I'm Hiro nice to meet you." Hiro bowed after Kisa

"Nice to meet you too" replied the two visitors

"And this is Shigure-san's editor, CHEPOT. She often comes to visit us here so she's like family." Tohru introduced the girl whom Shigure is hiding behind. (A/N: which is me!)

"Nice to meet you CHEPOT-san" both girls greeted

"Nice to meet you too…" CHEPOT replied in a mild and genteel manner.

After the introductions…Hana, Arisa and Tohru decided to play cards. CHEPOT and Kisa went to the kitchen to fetch some snacks and beverages while the three men watched TV.

"Hey…hana…I noticed that you have been glaring at Shigure-san since we arrived." Arisa asked her friend

"Why? Are you mad at him?" Tohru asked

"No…Maybe…" Hana dropped a card "I win"

"OH! Man! Why do you always win?" Arisa slammed her cards on the table

"What do you mean Hana-chan? Are you angry at him?" Tohru asked Hana tautly

"There are thing that should be left unexplained…" Hana replied. She stood up and left the room

"I wonder what's wrong with her…" Tohru watched as Hana disappeared from the corner hallway

Shigure glanced behind him and found that Hana was gone "Phew! I thought she'd never leave…"

"Why was she glaring at you?" Haru asked him

Hiro took out his gameboy and started pushing some buttons "did you have some kind of past or something?"

"Actually…I really don't know why she's glaring at me like that…" Shigure shivered "it's like her eyes are ripping me apart…" shivers "she's really scary"

"Try to remember the things that you did " Haru switched the channels

Shigure stood up suddenly and rushed outside

"Where are you going!" someone asked him from the group (A/N: he didn't bother to know cause it's an emergency)

"CALL OF NATURE!" he ran towards the toilet only to find it locked. "AH! What a terrible time this is!" he cried trying to hold back the call. He had no choice but to wait for the person inside the bathroom to come out… and that basically means to hold it in a little longer.

The door swung open and revealed the person who was inside.

"AHHHH!" Shigure shrieked at the top of his lungs

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm starting to have writers block… and this spells trouble. Please help me pray that this would go away fast. If this would continue, you'd be looking at 10 years before the next update…ahhhhhh! (scratch head furiously) I have to find inspiration and fast…having a boyfriend isn't helping either…(crawls) must-find-ins-pi-ra-tion! (faints)


	15. Another chappy down the hatch!

Disclaimer: Uhhhh…. I dun FB?

Author's note: I'm really beginning to lose my sanity for real…. ahhhh! I forgot where I put the original plot for the story so now I have to recreate the other chappies form scratch! Why do I have to be so stupid and lose the damn plot! I bet that if my brain wasn't attached in my head, I would've misplaced it and lost it! What a time to have writers block…why am I in a SLUMP! Oh yeah…I tried eating a gallon of ice cream but sad to say it really didn't help…all it gave me is a ton of brain freeze! Well, it was worth to try…I also mentioned my favorite show in Arashi channel (jappy cable channel) here…SHONEN CLUB! Which unfortunately got banned a month ago due to some copyright problems (cry) stupid copyright law!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 15: ANOTHER CHAPPY DOWN THE HATCH!**

"AHHHH!" Shigure shrieked at the top of his lungs at the sight of Hana-chan

(You gotta admit…sometimes…she could really be creepy)

"You…" she pointed at the shivering guy

"Uhhhh…ha-hana-ch-chan? Ye-yes?" he asked totally stuttering…and cursing fate for bringing him in a situation where he has to answer a call and to be scared half to death by Tohru's creepy friend.

"You said that…you would release the new volume of your novel…I was waiting…"

"Uhhhh…can you wait a sec?" he slammed the door and sat on the throne…and contemplated "oh yeah…I was too busy hanging out with CHEPOT and Ayame that I forgot to write my stuff …"

White light enveloped the environment and he went to a flashback…

His former editor used to chase him for his new submissions. She would do anything to get her hands on his work…how he missed those days…

"I wonder where she is now…" he thought to himself. There was a sudden force and… (A/N: #A!AIR! Need-air! Must- breathe!)

Shigure breathed and sighed…he hates to admit it but he really missed his old editor…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After successfully releasing all the wastes…Shigure went to the living room and found Hiro and Haru watching shonen club and cursing each and every member of kat-tun for having perfect bodies and being talented in both singing and dancing…

"That JUNNO is really a piece of shit! How can he sing and dance like that!" Hiro grunted…

"Why are we watching this show anyway?" Haru asked sarcastically

"Point" "point" went the really big red arrow to the corner of the room where CHEPOT is curled up and singing the ending song of the show:

CHEPOT singing (really creepy):

I find a way what a lovely today!

That's a wonderful dream shining day!

I find a way what a lovely today!

That's a wonderful dream shining day!

(A/N: I know that the grammar is really terrible but it's their song not mine! So why argue… they're cool jappy people!)

"Uhhhh…this is really freakin' me out…imma go up to my room…." Hiro stood up and left Haru and Shigure who are still busy staring at CHEPOT who seem to be in a really creepy looking dream mode.

"Do you think she'll ever stop singing that song?" Shigure asked the boy in aghast beside him

"Ummm…"Haru shrugged his shoulders while trying to make out the bone-chilling fact that this person is actually singing a song …a song that no one probably understands…

Shigure took his eyes off his really disturbed editor for a second and noticed that all the girls are gone…(A/N: of course I'm also a girl! I meant the other girls! e.g. Hana, Ou, Tohru and Kisa)

"Hey…Haru…where's Tohru and the other girls?" he asked again

Haru, who's still baffled and disturbed by CHEPOT's actions failed to answer him so he decided to look for them.

In the backyard…

"Tohru? Tohru? Are you here?" he bellowed out

"…" There was no reply

In the kitchen…

"Tohru?"

"…" Still no answer

In the bathrOom!

"He-he-he…Tohru? Huh? What the- they're not here?"

"Who're you looking for?" asked a voice coming form behind him

"Huh?" Shigure turned around to face the person and smiled "Hi Hatori! I was just looking for Tohru and her friends." Shigure immediately covered his mouth upon mentioning Tohru's guests. He forgot to tell Hatori about it!

"What friends?" Hatori asked filled with suspicions

"Uh…you see…ha-to-ri…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The scene changed …Shigure and Hatori are in the living room. The TV is off and CHEPOT was carried away by Haru to give Shigure and Hatori some privacy and to bring CHEPOT in a reformed facility where she may once again regain the little piece of sanity she had.

"Explain…" Hatori uttered with a wintry tone

"Well, you see…it all happened like this"

(A/N: due to some technical difficulties, the recorded scene was UNINTENTIONALLY erased by an unnamed individual who happened to tinker with our really cool studio stuffs. We are then left with the flashback sequence from the previous chapters. Please bear with us…thank you)

**FLASHBACK SEQUENCE BEGINS:**

"We're staying over to watch over Tohru…" said both Hana and OU-chan in unison

"WHATTTT!" yelled Tohru and Yuki

"You can't do anything about it. We won't take NO for an answer" Ou-chan crossed her arms.

"See you tomorrow…prince Yuki…" Hanajima turned her back and motioned to leave "I have to leave and pack my things…goodbye Tohru"

"Yeah…me too. Bye bye" Arisa bid them farewell and followed Hana

The two stood there shocked of what they Heard

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the Shigure household…

"WHHHHHAAAAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE STAYING HERE!" Shigure freaked out

the scene is paused and an SD version Shigure pops out from the lower left corner of the screen with a long stick.

SD Shigure: you can see this expression? It means that I'm shocked…

An SD Hatori popped out from the lower right corner of the screen

SD Hatori: shut up and just play the flashback…

SD Shigure: AH? But I want to explain why my brows are a little diff'rent from the usual!

SD Hatori: just play it…

SD Shigure: eh…(sigh)…hai…hai…

Both left the screen and the flashback continued…

"I'm sorry … I didn't think they'd actually do this. I'll try to persuade them not to come" Tohru bowed her head in shame. She really didn't expect this to happen.

**END OF FLASHBACK….**

"And that's how it all happened" Shigure finished his sentence feeling completely proud of himself.

"I suppose that we can't do anything about them anymore…if we send them away, they'll be suspicious." Hatori deducted

"That's exactly what I thought…so I figured that the best way to settle things is to bear with it for the time being." Shigure sighed

"How many of these friends are we talking about?" Hatori asked

"Just two…but they're a bit suspicious and a little creepy." Shigure rubbed his chin "we have to somehow make them see that Tohru is better off without them here…"

"And who are these friends of hers?" Hatori asked again

"Whoa…you ask too many questions today…did something happen to you?" Shigure turned to the taciturn seahorse…. Uhhhh…. dragon?

"Ayame is on the loose …I'm here to find him…" Hatori sighed.

"Aya? He's here?" Shigure asked eagerly

"I don't know…but this is the only place he could have gone to except for his shop…"

"Let me guess…he's not in his shop?" Shigure asked with eager, gleaming eyes

Hatori just nod in reply.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, upstairs, Kyo and Yuki are arranging the room for the guests.

"You're pulling the blanket the wrong way…" Kyo commented on Yuki's work.

Yuki arranged the blanket the other way…"is this right?" he asked after completing his task

"Oh c'mon! Can't you even arrange the bed sheet?" Kyo approached Yuki and took hold of the bed sheet. "You do it like this!" Kyo demonstrated

"Oh…" Yuki awed

"Sheesh! I still don't get why you won't let Tohru do this! You don't even know how to properly tuck the bed sheet!" Kyo grunted while arranging some pillows

Yuki wanted to break out and say that he can't…cause Tohru's pregnant but if he told him that, Kyo might turn into the monster again and destroy the house. So he simply said …"I just want some changes…I just can't rely on Tohru when I want something done…"

"Yeah… you're right…" Kyo answered him while finishing the last bed.

"I'm right?" Yuki asked himself. It was really a rare occasion that Kyo would actually agree with him…

"I mean… since Tohru came to us, we've been letting her do every house chore. And what's stupid about it is that she's always smiling when she does them! I really can't understand that girl…she smiles even if she's not happy." Kyo puffed and closed his eyes.

Yuki, still amazed by Kyo's sudden sharing, silently stared at his cousin.

"…"

"Well, see ya later…" Kyo stood up and went for the door

"Huh? Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"Now that I have a girlfriend, I must comply with her needs and demands…it's not like I have a choice…" Kyo muttered

"You're going on a date?" Yuki asked in a mocking tone

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Kyo left the stunned mouse behind and went to the front door. For some odd reason…after shouting at Yuki, he felt like smiling…

Kyo wore his shoes and opened the door "Ittekimasu!" he shouted and he stepped outside

"SQUISH" went something under his shoe…"huh?"

Kyo lifted his foot and saw something white and slithery…

"WTF!" shouted Kyo…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SO SOOOOORRRRYYY! (Cries really loud) there are lots of things going on in my life right now!

Final exams are ripping me apart!

Clearance signing is a big game of hide and seek!

Sanctions costs double my allowance!

WRITERS BLOOOOOCKKK!

Missing plot!

Can you imagine what I had to go through! I know I promised that I won't make you guys wait this long…. bu-but! Waaaaaahhhh!


	16. Amusement

Disclaimer: I dun own FB!

Author's note: summer is coming in and so is my birthday! No…I won't tell you when it'll be but you can beat the crap out of yourself guessing. Imagine…I've been writing this fic since…I think November…and it's almost April …6 months? Yep…. (Sigh) I can't let this go on forever though…I have to hurry it up a bit…well, first off, I lost the damn plot…second, I might not be around to continue it by April since birthday is coming in…darn it I'll grow one year older…. and yeah…I'm doing this past life gig. (Blushes) and some people are actually trying to diagnose if I have MPD…Multiple personality disorder…cool ne? Having two people hanging out in the same body…I'll let my other personality sit in for my math class then. And sorry of I went on temporary hiatus…I had to go and isolate myself from society for a while and ponder on how come there never was an apple flavored ice cream…well, enough about me…let's just go on with the ficcy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 16: AMUSEMENT**

All the boys are sitting in the living room around the table, facing each other.

"Darn it …don't you ever warn people before barging in?" Kyo blurted to the snake that's sitting across him

"That wouldn't be barging in …" Shigure commented and faced Ayame "hi Aya-chan…what brought you to my humble abode?"

"I just thought it was lonely…so I came here." Ayame slumped and buried his face in the red pillow

"We're leaving" Hatori pulled Ayame.

"Ah! Bu-bu-but!" both Shigure and Ayame protested

"We're getting you home" Hatori stated while dragging the poor Ayame out the room

"We're here!" greeted the girls who just came home from shopping

"Uh-oh" went the boys inside the living room

"Oh goody! The girls!" Ayame squealed in happiness as he attempted to get away from Hatori's grasp.

"You're not going anywhere…" Hatori tugged on Ayame's shirt and pulled him back.

"AWWW! But I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!" Ayame grunted and cried

"Yuki…Kyo. Keep watch of Aya. I'll go get the car" Hatori left Ayame in the watchful eyes of the two

"Aww! C'mon Yuki… you're my brother…can you at least have pity on your beautiful brother?" Aya begged with puppy dog eyes

"I'll go ahead and see what they brought home okay…"Shigure bid them goodbye as he pranced along to the kitchen where the girls went.

"Aaaahh! Gure! Matte yo!" Ayame reached out desperately after Gure crying

"You're going to go with Ha-san whether you like it or not…. now come…" Kyo pulled Ayame out to the backyard

"Why are you all cruel to me…. Don't you love me?" Ayame cried

Hearing the word "LOVE", both Yuki and Kyo turned to him with dark eerie backdrops …"NO!" both bellowed before throwing poor Ayame to the ground.

Both were about to pummel the poor longhaired guy when Ha-san pulled over with the car and signaled the two to throw Ayame in.

A few moments after, Yuki and Kyo are watching the car drive away with Ayame's head, sticking out of the window shouting "I SHALL RETURN!Goodbye my beloved brother! Bye KYO!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuki proceeded to the kitchen where Tohru and the girls are.

"Hi Sohma kun…" Tohru greeted

"Hello…" Yuki greeted his beloved and the girls who're with her

"Where's Kyo?" Asked Hana while chopping some weird veggie thingy

"Kyo? He just left to see his girlfriend" Yuki sat on one of the kitchen stools and lagged his head, watching the girls prepare food "what are you preparing?" he asked

"We're making dinner…what does it look like we're doing?" Arisa replied "really? Kyo left for a date?" she asked right after putting the chopped veggies in a steel bowl

"He says it's not a date though" Yuki nod

"I'm just glad that he gets to spend his time with girls…aside from us and Tohru…" Arisa added

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In front of a convenience store…

"Agh? Where is he?" Kaori asked herself while biting her handkerchief and walking back and forth…"ahh! Could he be involved in an accident?" she imagined Kyo being hit by a car…"no…." she bellowed, teary-eyed "KYOOO?"

From not so far, a vision of an orange-haired young man in brown pants and blue shirt is running towards her direction. From that distance, she recognized who the young man was and her worries all went away at the sight of him, safe and physically intact.

Kyo arrived an hour late. Panting, he held her shoulder with one hand and his other hand on his knees trying to breathe. He looked straight in her eye and said, "I'm sorry, something came up …"

Kyo looked deeply in her eyes, not noticing Kaori's toy mallet going straight for him.

"BLAG!"

Kyo fell to the ground with the toy mallet, which remarkably weighed 500 tons.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? WHY DID YOU HIT ME with that thing!" Kyo shrieked at the girl while nursing his throbbing bump.

"Why are you late?" Kaori asked still biting her handkerchief

"About that…I had to do something." Kyo looked away and scratched his nose "I'm …I'm sorry"

Kaori, feeling guilty about what she just did, pulled Kyo's hand and led him through the busy streets of town.

The young boy didn't retaliate at the thought of a girl pulling him around but instead, he felt quite comfortable being dominated by someone. He followed her closely and knowing her, being genki, she is not very keen with things along the way, hitting her. In these instances, he warded off anyone with stares to clear off their path and if that doesn't work, he makes good use of his skills as a martial artist.(A/N: yep…breaking either people or things)

It was quite long before Kaori stopped on her tracks. Kyo, who's still busy staring at a man, didn't notice and bumped into her.

"Huh? Why did you stop?" he asked rubbing his nose

"We're here…"Kaori pointed to an establishment that stood before them.

"An amusement park? But I thought we're going to the mall for your shopping?" he asked totally bemused

"I want to make up for what I did to you…why don't we have fun?" she asked with a smile and ran to the ticket booth to buy entrance tickets.

Kyo had other things in mind…but being in an amusement park for a date was not even one of them. Technically, this is first date with a none-juunishi girl. Kagura always took him to see movies and other things that would usually end up with him, either unconscious or pissed off.

He stared at the rides from outside and wondered…."I've never been to an amusement park…with a girlfriend" he stared again at Kaori who's purchasing tickets from both of them.

Peace and comfort can be seen from his eyes. For some reason, he felt that he actually found someone to call his very own. He watched as Kaori ran back to him waving their tickets in air." Yep…I think I'm sure of what I'm feeling…"

**INSIDE THE AMUSEMENT PARK…**

"Which ride do you want to go on first?" Kaori asked Kyo who's still bewildered at the fact that this is his first date (A/N: well, first one with a non-juunishi girl)

"Uh…huh? You said something?" he snapped out of his wondering and focused on Kaori's face. He finds her cute but staring at her like this, he noticed that she's too beautiful to even be considered cute. He hasn't appreciated to be around any girl like this before. Not even Tohru comes close to her…it was a mere moment when he noticed that Kaori is glaring at him. He's totally motionless and just kept staring at her face.

"What?" she asked raising a brow

"I really have to stop acting like an A-hole." He told himself before he answered, "I'll ride anything you want"

Displeased by Kyo's lack of cooperation, Kaori stomped away headed towards a board Map of the amusement park.

Kyo followed right behind and both looked at the map.

"You want to ride the roller coaster?" Kaori pointed to the farthest right of the map

"A roller coaster?" Kyo thought to himself…"I haven't actually ridden one. But if I back out, she might think I'm a wimp. Okay!"

Kyo shrugged his shoulder and said boastfully "roller coaster? Okay…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TT I'll have to end this chappy here. Yeah…I'm really grieved to inform everyone that updates will be a bit slower cause I'm having a world of problems right now. Love problems…math problems…Psychological problems…. psychic problems…lost plot problems…apple ice cream problems…. and other stuffs, which may also be considered as problems. I'm glad that I've been getting o lot more reviews than before (bows) thank you…


	17. killing me softly

Disclaimers: I dun own FB…

Author's note: guess what? I don't have MPD! (Drats) it's just mood swings that makes me so abnormal sorry if I didn't update sooner…kinda lost my writing mojo…this is taking too long don't' you think? Well, if you have any comments or suggestions please…don't hesitate to ask…thank you

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 17: KILLING ME SOFTLY**

Kaori sat on a bench just outside the men's comfort room, staring into space and doing nothing. It wasn't long before a furry orange thing blocked her view. The Amusement park mascot approached her offering her a shiny, round, blue balloon.

She smiled mildly at the mascot and took the balloon. The mascot gleefully bid her goodbye and left her to stare into space again.

"S-s-Sorry" uttered a stuttering voice from behind

Kaori turned around and found Kyo wearing the shirt they bought from the souvenir shop. She giggled at the thought that Kyo is wearing something pink.

Kyo blushed. "Thanks for the shirt…"

Kaori stared at Kyo giggling "it's okay…you needed it…cause you threw up on yours"

"Stupid ride…" he uttered with a grunt and turned his head to the other direction

"Come now…" she stood up and approached the young man "we haven't tried the other rides yet!" she smiled as she clamped her arm to his making Kyo blush "lets go!" she immediately ran dragging Kyo along with her.

Back at the main house, in Hatori's clinic, Momiji and Kisa are having tea and cake with Hiro.

"How long do you think will they keep this a secret from Kyo?" asked Momiji before he threw the piece of cake into his wide-open mouth

"I don't know…but if I were Kyo and I discovered that Tohru is pregnant, I'd go ballistic and freak out…" Hiro replied staring at Kisa who just nod in return

"I don't know…but I think Kyo has the right to know…do you think we should tell?" Momiji continued

"I don't know what you're thinking Momiji but I don't think telling him would be a bad idea…let the others tell him…after all, they're older." Hiro replied before snagging the last piece of cake in his platter into his wide facial aperture.

"What do you think Kisa?" Momiji asked the alleviate little girl

Kisa just shrugged her shoulders and went back at nibbling her cake.

Momiji heaved out a sigh.

The sliding door slid open and revealed the brown haired doctor.

"Ha-san!" Momiji gaily greeted the new comer

"Looks like you're all having you afternoon snack here…May I join you?" he asked before sitting with the 3 kids on the floor

"Where have you been ha-san?" Kisa asked

"I went to check on Ayame…I overheard you talking about Kyo…were you wondering about telling him?" Hatori inquired

Momiji gave a nod and started "I kind of think its unfair for Kyo to always be the last to know. Everyone in the family treats him like trash."

"That's because he's an a-HOLE!" Hiro interrupted

"Why did he become one in the first place? Because people keep treating him like one." Momiji reasoned out to the obnoxious brat

"If we tell him, he might go berserk…and well, turn into a…" Kagura uttered in a low tone

"A monster?" Hatori finished "Kyo has the right to know…but we have to wait for the right moment to tell him. And I, as the head of the family am obliged to do just that.momiji, I suggest you leave this to me…any intervention might change the whole outcome into something unpleasant." He turned to Momiji

Momiji nod and said, "I understand…"

Hiro grunts and says "tse! I still dun think it's worth the time to tell that AHOLE…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyo stood idly outside the cake shop staring at Kaori through the shop window.

Kaori just finished paying the cashier and she took the box handed to her by the attendant. She cheerfully bid the two goodbyes and went out to meet Kyo.

"Gimme…" he said holding out his hand to help Kaori carry the cake

Kaori handed hi the box and asked, "were you waiting long?"

Kyo shook his head and said "not really" and both continued on towards Kaori's apartment building.

Inside, Kaori's mechanical mother greeted both. They went straight to Kaori's living room and sat down while Kaori's MOM went to prepare dinner and slice the cake.

"Phew! Finally, home sweet home…" Kaori breathed in relief, collapsing on the couch

Kyo wasn't really paying attention; he was too busy staring at the floor thinking of something. It wasn't long before Kaori noticed this.

"Is there a problem?" she asked him eyeing the boy

"Uhhh…no." he answered, still staring the floor

"Then why are you melting the floor with your stares then?" she stood up with her hands on her waist "come on…tell me…"

"This…this is nothing." He sat up and stared at Kaori for a while, with his face scarlet red

"Huh?" she bent down and patted Kyo's head "now…now, you can tell me. Don't be afraid…"

Kyo shook off her hand and stared at her with his heart beating fast. He didn't know what words to utter. Whenever he tries to speak, its as if the words get stuck in his throat leaving him mute.

"Well?" she asked again

"N-" he started

"Dinner's ready!" shouted Kaori's mechanical contraption

Kaori turned to her back for a while and replied "COMING!" to her MOM in the kitchen. When she turned back to talk to Kyo, he was nowhere to be found. "Huh?" was all she could say

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in the Souma household…

Arisa and Hana are sitting on the porch sipping tea with Yuki …

"So you're saying Kyo is the only one who's unaware about this?" Arisa asked before taking another sip from her cup

Yuki nod in reply

"Why keep it from him?" asked Hana who's staring heavily at Yuki for some weird reason

Yuki shivered and explained, "We have family issues that outsiders like you are not allowed to hear about…"

"I smell something fishy…explain why you can't tell Kyo" Arisa demanded

"I told you…I couldn't. We are not allowed to discuss these thing to you" Yuki explained again

"We are not outsiders since we take care of Tohru, and she's gonna be a part of your family now, we're not any different…now tell!" Arisa once again demanded

"No…" Yuki simply replied

"Talk now or I'll shred this house to pieces!" Arisa took Yuki by the collar

"…" Yuki stayed silent

"Uhh…not my house please…" Shigure popped out of nowhere

"You…" Hana turned to Shigure making him shiver

"Whu-what? M-me?" asked Shigure, shivering

"Tell us what you know or else…" Hana threatened Shigure, sending little wavy lines to the poor guy (A/N: I think it should be some electrical waves or something)

Shigure, although scared, glanced at Yuki who just shrugged his shoulders

"Anyone up for snacks!" Tohru came into the scene carrying a tray of canopy sandwiches, and a very big smile

"You got away this time…" Hana to Shigure

Tohru laid down the tray between Arisa and Yuki "huh? Is there a problem?"

"Nothing…don't mind us…we were just having a peaceful conversation" Arisa explained

"Sheesh if that's their idea of peaceful, I dun wanna know hat they call irritating" Shigure thought as he tried to compose himself

"Dinner's almost done. Can you wait? I made something special today" Tohru stood up still smiling at the four

"Really?" asked Shigure

"What did you make?" Yuki asked

"Secret" she uttered with a smile and left while saying "wait 'til it's done"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: sorry for the really late update…I had to do a lot of things. I hope this won't suck as much though…and I hope I improved on grammar a bit. I'm really terrible at it. thanks for the reviews…hope you continue to give me advices on how to improve the story…by the end of this fic, I'll put up a TV talk show episode where you can give me the questions you want to ask the characters in this fic. thank you…


	18. She is the one called Sailormoon!

Disclaimers: I dun own FB…

A/N: I had one heck of a writers block…well, now that its almost sem break for me I guess, I can go back to writing fics again. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 18: SHE IS THE ONE CALLED SAILORMOON!**

Kyo arrived at the house at seven o clock in the evening "Tadai ma!" he greeted as he took off his shoes and entered the house

"okai ri" everyone greeted him

"hmm…Kyo, you…is that a scent of a girl! AH! Were you hugging girls without me?" Shigure joked

"Tse! That girl is killing me. She took me to an amusement park and dragged me to shop with her…she's going to be the end of me!" Kyo ranted while sitting down and picking up his bowl and chopsticks.

"I WAS right…it WAS a date.." Yuki commented

"IT-WAS-NOT-A-DATE!" Kyo retorted while hitting the table with his fist with every syllable

"calm down Kyo…what's wrong if it's a date? Going on a date doesn't always mean that you're having a relationship with your date…hmmm….ARE YOU!" Arisa patted Kyo's back while grinning

"nice shirt… pink" Hana remarked at his pink shirt

"hmmm…Panchan land eh?" Yuki stared at the writing on Kyo's t-shirt "is that where you took her for your date?"

"ITS NOT A FRIGGIN DATE !WILL YA QUIT IT ALREADY!" he yelled as he stuck a piece of sashimi in his mouth

"I hope she is nice to you…what's her name again…uhhm…Kaori ne?" Tohru smiled at Kyo

Kyo stopped to look at Tohru's smiling face. He a silenced for a while. he felt as if he acted rude by yelling in front of her. "Uhmmm" he answered in a nod "a bit" he added

"I'm glad she is being nice to you…its nice to hear that you gained a new friend" Tohru said while passing a bowl to Hana

"yeah…I guess." Kyo uttered before gobbling up his dinner

**INTERMISSION:**

it's late at night and the full moon is lighting the dark night sky. 4 dark figures stood on top of the roof. The dark chilly atmosphere and the sound of a howling wolf send Goosebumps on those who witness the scene…thus, the theme song plays…

CHEPOT (in sailor moon costume): fighting evil by the moonlight…pose

Ayame (in a sailor Venus costume): winning love by daylight winks and pose

Momiji (in a sailor Chibi moon costume): never running from a real fight pose

Shigure (in a tuxedo mask costume): she is the one named sailor moon!

Ayame (in a sailor Venus costume): she will never turn her back on a friend! gives a flying kiss and poses in a kneeling position

Momiji (in a sailor Chibi moon costume): she is always there to defend! moves his hips left and right before kneeling like Ayame and raising his left arm holding his magical item

Shigure (in a tuxedo mask costume): She is the one on whom we can depend! holds up a rose and tries to look charming

Ayame, Shigure and Momiji: she is the one named sailor….

Ayame: Sailor Venus! slaps his butt and leans forward

Momiji: sailor Chibi moon! dances around like an idiot waving his magical staff that does nothing but throw confetti all over the place

Shigure: tuxedo mask throws the rose and accidentally hits his foot with it OUCH! #!

Everyone dances to the music in their specially choreographed moves except for Shigure who's having difficulties moving his foot with the rose stuck to it

All 4: with secret powers all new to her...she is the one named sailor moon! Fighting evil by moonlight…winning love by daylight…with her sailor scouts to help her fight….she is the one named sailor moon! She is the one named sailor moon!

everyone paused except for CHEPOT who stepped forward and sang the last line

CHEPOT: she is the one named sailor moon! pose and smile (PING!)

Kyo: hey! Will you guys just cut it out already! Can't you see there're people here on the roof! Go do your exhibition somewhere else! Hooligans!

Kyo ranted for he was trying to sleep on the roof a few meters away from them

CHEPOT: KYO! jumps on Kyo I missed you so much!

Shigure is running aimlessly in the background trying to pull out the rose that was stuck on his foot

"POOF!" Kyo turns into a cat

CHEPOT: hugs Kyo tightly… I missed you so much that I even made a poem about you…listen!

Kyo: struggling to free himself Hey! Lemme go! You witch! Lemme go!

CHEPOT: paying no attention to Kyo and reciti9ng her poem Kitty, kitty, kitty…who wants to pat the kitty….

Kyo: I said lemme go! Agh! Not too tight! DAMMIT!

CHEPOT: hugs Kyo tighter while reciting her poemthe kitty is soft and furry…who wants to pat the kitty? Do you want to pat the kitty…yes! I want to pat the-…eh?

Kyo fainted

CHEPOT: huh? he slept?

Momiji steps forward and pats Chepot's back while crying tars of joy

Momiji: that was the cutest poem I ever heard about a kitty…

Chepot: teary-eyed but he slept on me! Waaaah!cries

Momiji: maybe he was so touched that he wanted to dream about it…such words…emotions…Chepot san, you're a natural…

CHEPOT: stops crying Ho-honto? teary-eyed

Momiji: honto…

CHEPOT: MOMIJI! Glomps Momiji

"POOF" Momiji turns into a bunny

CHEPOT: cuddles Momiji you are so cute!

Shigure(SD): WAAAH! My foot hurts!

Ayame: don't worry gure Chan, I'll take care of you

CHEPOT: hoe? HUA! SHUGURE SAMA! What happened to you?

Shigure: my foot has a boo-boo! cries

Momiji: we better get that treated inside…

CHEPOT: okay! Glomps Shigure who turns into a dog and carries him inside in the speed of a thousand racing mole rats don't worry! SAILORMOON will help you get better!

Momiji and Ayame followed shortly, leaving an unconscious cat on the roof.

**END OF** **INTERMISSION:**

Inside the house, everyone welcomed Chepot back.

"welcome back CHEPOT san" Tohru greeted her

"where have you been anyway?" Yuki asked intriguingly

Chepot sighed and explained " Haru dragged me out f the house to take me to a, well, reformed facility…but we got lost and he got tired so he let me go back"

Ayame crossed his arms and sighed "its really like Haru to get lost like that."

"you see, he's not very keen with direction" Shigure added, explaining to Hanajima and Arisa

"so that's why he was reported for using the girls bathroom…his reason was that he thought it was the men's room" Arisa mentioned

"Now, that's something we haven't heard about" Yuki uttered in a bit of surprise "I remember a certain someone here who used the same excuse…but he's certainly guilty of the crime…peeping tom" he added pertaining to Ayame

Ayame, who's naturally dense…(a/n: more like an idiot) turned to Shigure and uttered in shock "GURE! I can't believe you did that without me?"

"W-WHAT! I DID NOT!…althoughiwishidid" Shigure retaliated

"sheesh…" Yuki slapped his forehead. He couldn't believe what a moron his brother is.

It wasn't long before CHEPOT invited everyone to listen to her stories on the road with Haru.

"and I told him that we were going the wrong direction. but he just won't listen! See? he just won't listen!" Chepot told them

"seriously.? And then what happened?" Arisa asked jokingly

meanwhile Yuki signaled Tohru to leave the room with him following closely behind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back on the roof, Kyo just woke up. He was trying to put on his clothes when he heard some voices below.

"are you okay?" asked the male voice

"eh..i'm okay. I just feel a bit uneasy" answered the female voice

he felt intrigued so after putting on the last piece of clothing, he took the liberty to see who were talking below by peeking. It none other than Yuki and Tohru. "what are they doing here? Away from everyone? ALONE?" Kyo asked himself.

He didn't want to eaves drop but the curiosity is so hard to keep. He wanted to know what these two are up to…more on what Yuki is planning to do to Tohru. He noticed that ever since the juunishi festival, Yuki has been making bold advances on Tohru. Although he tried hindering the dreaded rat, his actions were invaluable for Tohru, herself, accepted these advances. He slowly felt invaluable again…ever since his childhood days, he envied the other Juunishis for they live a better life than him. And the most blessed, was the same guy who's trying to take Tohru away from him.

"Yuki…" he uttered as he clenched his teeth and tightened his fist.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

hehe…talk about hangies…I'll let you guys wait for a bit longer. I hope you won't get tired of reading though. sigh I'm sure you missed the intermission. I tried sailormoon this time. Hope it didn't suck though. Love ya people! See you in the next chappy! 'til then, this is chepot, signing off! ZZZZZT!


	19. let the truth be known

Disclaimer: I dun own Fruits Basket and Invisible man by 98 degrees. I don't know who owns them….but they're definitely not mine.

A/N: te-hee-hee sweat drop I hope I didn't get you guys pissed off with the last chappy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 19: LET THE TRUTH BE KNOWN**

Tohru sighed and said "I wish we didn't have to hide this anymore"

Tohru's words echoed in Kyo's head like an old broken tape recorder playing an old song. it wasn't really new to him that people kept secrets from him. The whole family has been keeping secrets from him since birth. But Tohru, the girl he trusted with all his heart and soul. The very person whom he expected to be different from the other members of the family is now keeping secrets from him... together with Yuki. His ears are dying to hear more. He wanted to know what this secret is. He wanted to know so bad…he decided to wait on the roof and listen to both Yuki and Tohru.

"it can't be helped. Our reputation is at stake. And the safety of everyone too. if Kyo finds out about this…well,…I don't know what to do if he becomes…" Yuki continued

Kyo, upon hearing these words from the drasted rat himself made him wonder what was this secret. A secret that has to be kept hidden from him…a secret dark enough to turn Tohru against him…he has to hear what it is.

Tohru placed her arms around Yuki from behind and said "but these will be over as soon as he comes into the world…our little bundle of joy"

"our little bundle of joy… our little bundle of joy… our little bundle of joy… our little bundle of joy… our little bundle of joy… our little bundle of joy… our little bundle of joy… our little bundle of joy… our little bundle of joy… our little bundle of -" this echoed in Kyo' head. the words she uttered are like spikes being driven down his heart.

Eyes wide…he didn't know what to call what he were feeling. All he knew was that it was the most painful feeling he ever felt. Tears started streaming down the young boy's cheeks. Tears he hasn't shed since the last time he had proven to himself that Tohru was the someone he was looking for to accept him for who he is. He saw his world shatter before him like a piece of fragile mirror.

"Tohru is pregnant...with Yuki's baby…" this played in his head over and over again like a busted record player..

"no…" he uttered in a low and almost whispering tone

"No…no…no!" he said trying to fool himself. But he cannot subdue the feeling inside. He punched the roof, breaking some tiles. The noise of the breaking tiles made the two from below look up to see Kyo grabbing his hair, and his eyes drowning in tears.

Tohru covered her mouth while Yuki stared wide-eyed at Kyo, both in shock.

Kyo looked down at them with eyes still drowning in tears and said "How could you" then turned his eyes to Tohru "I…I trusted you…"

Tohru's eyes immediately exuded rivers of tears she wanted to say how sorry she felt but her lips failed her. They're too numb to move…what more even to utter a word…her whole body was numb.

Kyo stared at them one last time and jumped off the roof running out of the house and into the forest.

"Kyo!" Tohru, finally able to call his name, took one step to follow him but her body felt heavy and a few more seconds, she fell unconscious with Yuki barely catching her off the ground.

With Tohru in his arms, Yuki called Kyo in a strikingly loud voice. "KYOOOOOO!"

Everyone in the house heard Yuki's cry and came out to see Yuki, carrying Tohru in his arms.

"what happened?" Arisa asked Yuki in shock

"Kyo…" Yuki bowed his head and with Tohru in his arms, walked towards the group.

Everyone was in shock, especially the juunishis.

The night bore the tears and soon the sky is crying together with the hearts who were hurt by circumstances.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyo's vision was blurry due to the falling rain. He sat on top of a tree staring at the water of the stream below. Kyo saw his face in the reflection…and the bracelet around his wrist.

He don't want to go back…back to the souma household, back to Yuki and the other juunishis who did nothing but belittle him and make him feel like he's a worthless scum.

He felt as if he made a total fool of himself by thinking that Tohru would be different from everyone else. But no matter how hard he tried to hate her, like all the soumas…his heart fails to let him do so…he has to admit it but this was the very first time he fell in love…Tohru accepted him for who he was…and like everything else he loved, Yuki's got her.

"am I wrong to love her?" he asked himself

"he-he" he softly laughed as he tried to stop his tears by slapping his forehead

"Baka!" he said out loud

"Kyo…you are the idiot…that everyone think you are…why would she pick you over PRINCE yuki…" like a string of pearls, tear drops fell on the stream water together with the drops of the falling rain, it disappeared in the small body of water.

"Tohru…" he let out in a sob

out of nowhere, four guys came out and started dancing in the rain and singing to the music that just played in the background.

INVISIBLE MAN

98 degrees

You can't hardy wait to tell all your friends

how his kisses taste sweet like wine

And how he always makes your heart skips a beat

every time he walks by

And if you're feeling down, he'll pick you up

He'll hold you close when you're making love

He's everything you've been dreaming of…oh baby

I wish you could look at me that way

Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine

Telling me more than any words could say

But you don't even know I'm alive

Baby to you all I am is the invisible man

You probably spend hours on the phone

Talking about nothing at all

It doesn't matter what the conversation

Just as long as it goes

Lost in a love so real And so sincere

And you wipe away each other's tears

Your face lights up whenever he appears

I wish you could look at me that way

Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine

Telling me more than any words could say

But you don't even know I'm alive

Baby to you all I am is the invisible man

Kyo looked down at the bottom of the tree and saw someone standing there.

"hey!" a small voice called him from below

Kyo saw someone in a raincoat calling him. "I didn't know you were such a cry baby…" said the girl in a purple raincoat

Kyo hurriedly wiped his tears and shouted "CRY BABY? Who said I'm crying!" he jumped down and landed in front of the girl

"I just wanted a moment alone…tse-" Kyo snorted, looking away

"hua!" he let out when he suddenly felt the girl's arms around him.

"don't be afraid to cry…go ahead cry it all out…" she uttered in a sweet small voice

he wanted to push her away but he felt weak…he enjoyed the warmth of her body near him. Something told him that he wanted to stay like this, with her forever…he couldn't hold his overwhelming feelings any longer, that he held her as tight as he can and started wailing. "I just want to disappear! I'm useless…unimportant…no one wants me! Why am I even born!"

she gently caressed his back and whispered in his ear "you ARE important to me…"

"there were three people in my life who told me the same…but they all left me… " he said still crying…

"because you are…and to me, believe it or not, aside from MOM, you're the only one I have…" she said breaking the embrace to look at him face to face

Kyo was drowning in tears that even his throat failed him. He kept his arms around her, crying.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

sorry, this is all I can do….hope it didn't suck as much as I think it did. I'll let you be the judge…merry Christmas!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimers: haha! I still dun own FB. .sucks huh? Well anyways, I'm back from my eternal slumber to give you another chapter for my pitiful excuse for a story. I hope my grammar is a bit better now that college has totally sent me to the ends of my wit.

**CHAPTER 20:**

Kyo awoke from his slumber. Though his eyes were still a bit blurry, he managed to slowly regain his vision and stare clearly at the ceiling. He felt cold and weak for some reason unknown to him. He tried to move but he felt his hands and feet were bound by some sort of fastening. When he regained full consciousness, he realized that his unclothed body was lying on a medical table and his limbs were held by leather straps. He looked around and found that he was in the middle of a laboratory. His heart started pounding as the female figure approached him and caressed his shock stricken face.

"How was your sleep?" she asked with a soft toned voice.

His heart seemed to welcome her kind gesture and it slowly went back to its normal pulse. "What am I doing here? What did you do to me?" He asked her, his voice did not show any signs of panic that raged his heart a few moments earlier.

"The medicine I gave you might have caused you to temporarily lose some of your memory about yesterday. Don't worry. You'll remember everything after sometime. Right now, what you need to do is rest. Let me remove these straps so you can lie down in bed." She said while slowly unfastened the straps restraining both his hands and feet's movements.

After he was freed from his binding, he sat upright on the table and reached for the cotton robe that hung near the table. He wrapped his naked body and covered his shameful display of flesh.

Blushing, the girl took him in her arms and assisted him towards the laboratory exit.

Kyou felt, for the first time, a female embrace. In his slump state, it took him time to realize that he didn't turn into his animal form. Amazed, Kyou let out a gentle yet faint smile on his face.

They regressed into her condominium unit and they went straight to her room. She carefully laid him down on her soft bed and tucked him in. she took off her white laboratory gown and hung it over her chair that stood across the room and went back to him.

"Will I be okay?" he asked eyeing her figure

"u-huh. I did what you asked… and everything will be different from now on." She said as tears started flowing on the side of her turquoise eyes down her porcelain-white cheeks. She gently moved the blanket and reached for Kyo's hand and caressed it with her own. She held it close to her face and uttered. "You will be hurt no more…I am here now."

Feeling numb, he looked at her and he felt something inside his tummy churn. He started feeling warmer and slowly, bit by bit, he remembered what happened to him. Slow moving images flashed before his eyes showing him every moment of pain he endured in his whole lifetime. And then, the last few images sent warm inviting smiles to his face but tears in his eyes. "Kaori…" he uttered in a weak voice.

She turned to him, glad that the medicine's effects finally dissipated "yes?" she asked yearning to provide him with more comfort

"Did I do the right thing?" he asked tightening his grip on her hand a little and pulling himself so he can sit in an upright position

She smiled and wiped her tear stricken face before answering "I'm just glad you're safe." she cried as she fell in his arms crying

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity…" he muttered as he held her

"It was the least I could do…I should be the one thanking you…for staying in my life" she uttered

Outside, the rain continued to fall. It had been falling ever since yesterday. Could it be that the sky is weeping for him?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Weeks have passed and the Sohma family searched in vain for Kyo and his whereabouts. They searched the whole city, reported his where about in the police and even after exhausting the contacts of the SOhma family, Kyou was still nowhere to be found.

Everyone is gathered in the TV room of Shigure's household (I call it the TV room because that's where the TV is). Momiji entered the room after bidding arisa and Ou goodbye at the porch. The room was silent. No one dared to utter a word or look at each other, in shame. Momiji took his spot near Haru. He pulled his legs close to his chest and buried his head.

"I'm sorry everyone!" Tohru cried out breaking the silence… her face trickling with tears

"it wasn't anybody's fault" Hiro uttered with a smirk

"Will you quit pretending like it's not our fault?...Quit pretending that we're all innocent… It is everyone's fault…yeah! sure we're all cursed and that's enough suffering us to bear but cursed as we are, kyo seems to be the pitiful one. Not just because of the curse but also..because of us… for always keeping Kyo in the dark. He's always the last to know. He's always given the idea that he's insignificant. We ought to be ashamed of ourselves!" Momiji stood up, his eyes welling up with tears

"Momi-ji…" Kisa uttered amazed at her cousin's courage

Tohru bowed her head in shame. She knew that she was also at fault and she felt guilty of neglecting kyo's feelings. She remembered the little but special things that Kyo did for her…she couldn't help but feel remorse… "I'm so sorry!" she uttered in a low voice, in shame.

"We all are." Hatori answered her with a soft voice, something he hasn't done in quite a while. Hatori reached for an envelope in his jacket and slid it on the table to Tohru.

The envelope lay in front of her; she slowly lifted her head and looked at the parcel. "What is this?" She asked, wiping her tears that were still running down her cheek.

"That arrived this morning…" Hatori answered

Yes. I know its short… XD I'll update in 2 days or so…


End file.
